El secreto de venus
by sheblunar
Summary: La paz y tranquilidad por fin había comenzado para nuestras protagonistas, por fin podían comenzar una vida normal y seguir sus sueños. Para Mina su vida dio un gran cambio y guarda un secreto que solo lo comparte con Seiya quien la ayudara ese secreto. Habrá nuevas aventuras y celos de parte de Serena y Yaten. Las invito a leer esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Después de pelear contra galaxia y por fin poner en orden su futuro las chicas decidieron continuar con sus vidas y a volver hacer chicas comunes y corrientes sin tener que luchar contra extraterrestre o contra reinas llenas de venganza.

-Vaya han pasado ya varios años no es así-dijo Lita mientras miraba a sus amigas

-Si, quien iba a pensar que después de todo pudimos lograr nuestros sueños-dijo Reí mientras tomaba un poco de su té

-Hey Serena como han ido las cosas entre Darien y tú-dijo Ami un poco seria

-Los papeles de divorcio ya dentro de poco van a estar-dijo Serena un poco triste

-Lo sentimos mucho Serena-dijo Lita mientras le regalaba una sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarla-¿Cómo lo está tomando Rini?

-Bien, mi pequeña niña aunque sea muy duro para ella lo está tomando muy bien-dijo Serena mientras sonreía falsamente

-Cambiando de tema, saben algo de Mina-dijo Lita

-Sé que ha seguido su carrera de cantante y le ha ido bien-dijo Serena-Rini es su fan número uno-mientras reía

-A Mina le fascinaría saber quién su fan número uno-dijo Ami mientras sonreía

-Si-dijo Serena

Mienetras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional de Japon el avión de cierta rubia aterrizaba

-Mamí-dijo un pequeño niño castaño con grandes ojos azules-despierta ya llegamos

-Ya estoy despierta pequeño-dijo la madre una joven rubia con grandes ojos azules-Por fin estamos en casa-mientras sonreía

-Mamí, vamos, vamos somos los últimos-dijo el pequeño mientras ayudaba a su madre a ponerse de pie

-Gracias Haruki-dijo ella mientras tomaba sus pertenecías

-Yo te ayudo mamá-dijo Haruki mientras tomaba su pequeña mochila

-Señorita Aino-dijo uno de las azafata mientras la detenía un poco-Me podría dar su autógrafo-sonríe apenada-Es para mi hija

-Claro que si-dijo Mina mientras tomaba la hoja y el bolígrafo que le ofrecía la azafata-¿Cómo se llama la niña?

-Su nombre es Sakura-dijo la azafata

-Muy bien-dijo Mina mientras escribía en el papel un pequeño mensaje para la pequeña y se lo regresaba

-Muchas gracias señorita Aino y bienvenida a Tokio-dijo la azafata mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Gracias-dijo Mina mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y salían del avión

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad..**

Una pequeña nave espacial aterrizaba a las afueras de la ciudad y dejaba salir de ella a 6 personas a tres hombres y a tres mujeres

-Vaya la ciudad ha cambiado mucho-dijo el pelinegro

-Las chicas sí que se llevaran una gran sorpresa-dijo el chico castaño

-Y que esperamos-dijo la chica de cabello plateado

-Vaya Healer en serio tu carácter es mejor que el de Yaten-dijo el pelinegro

-Seiya-dijo Yaten molesto

-Basta los dos-dijo el mayor de ellos-Estamos aquí para empezar una nueva vida con la bendición de la princesa

-Taiki tiene razón, así que compórtense-dijo Maker-Además mira a Fighter tu y yo tendremos que cambiar de nombre-mientras miraba a su hermana

-¿Y yo que?-dijo Healer mientras cruzaba de brazos

-Tu nombre suena normal así que solo seremos nosotras dos-dijo Maker

-¿Y cómo se llamaran ahora?-pregunto Seiya

-Yo me llamare Yukari-dijo Maker- Y Figther Saya

-Buenos nombre-dijo Taiki-Ahora hay que ir a buscar una casa y llamar a las chicas

-Por cierto Seiya sabemos que estas al tanto de que la relación de Serena con Darien termino así que por favor no te aproveches de eso-dijo Taiki mientras miraba serio a su hermano

-No he caído tan bajo para hacer algo así-dijo Seiya molesto

-Solo no hagas cosas que aparenten otras-dijo Yukari

-Hermanito te lo decimos por tu bien-dijo Saya mientras lo abrazaba

-Se los prometo, no me aprovechare Serena ni de Rini-dijo Seiya firme-Además yo ya olvide a Serena-mientras miraba el suelo

-Seiya no fuerces a tu corazón-dijo Taiki-Ahora vamos a encontrar una casa

-Vamos-dijo Seiya mientras tomaba sus maletas y se dirigía la ciudad

-Creen que este bien-dijo Healer

-Sí, solo que su corazón necesita ser sanado-dijo Yaten mientras miraba a su hermano-Ahora sigámoslo antes de que se pierda

-Vamos chicas-dijo Taiki mientras empezaba a caminar

-Oigan espérenos-dijo Healer mientras corría tras de sus hermanos

-Vamos Saya-dijo Yukari mientras corria tras de ellos

-Chicos espérenme-dijo Saya mientras corría tras de ellos

Después de una hora y poder encontrar una casa, los hermanos Kou empezaron a ocupar cada uno un cuarto además de descansar un poco ya que el viaje fue demasiado largo y tenían que guardar energías cuando volvieran a ver a las chicas

 **Con Mina..**

La joven madre se encontraba quitando arreglando el cuarto de la casa donde vivo con sus padres, solo por esta noche ella la casa donde vivo con sus padre, solo por esta noche ella y Haruki

-¿A qué viviste con los abuelitos verdad mamí?- pregunto Haruki mientras miraba un retrato con de sus papás-Extraño a papí-susurro el pequeño

-Si pequeño aquí vive gran parte de mi juventud-dijo Mina mientras sonreía pero al ver la foto abrazo a su hijo-Sabes yo también extraño a papá, pero él me dio dos grandes y siempre nos cuidara

-Te quiero mamá-dijo Haruki-Ahora yo protegeré a mamí-mientras sonreía

-Gracias mi pequeño sol-dijo Mina mientras besaba la frente de su niño-Ahora cocinare un poco y después a dormir

-Yo te ayudo mamí-dijo Haruki mientras dejaba el retrato en su lugar y tomaba la mano de su mamá

 **Con Serena..**

La joven reina se encontraba viviendo en la casa de sus padres y Rini también estaba con ella pero esta noche estaba con Darien ya que era su turno para que ella estuviera con su papá

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho Luna-dijo Serena mientras miraba a la gata negra acostada en la ventana

-Tal vez el destino cambio para todos Serena pero no por eso hay que dejar de luchar-dijo Luna-Tienes a Rini contigo y a nosotros para apoyarte-mientras sonreía

-Gracias Luna, el pobre de Artemis aún sigue deprimido por Mina verdad-dijo Serena mientras veía una foto con todas sus amigas reunidas en un festival de la escuela

-Sí, la extraña demasiado pero Diana se encarga de mantener ocupado a su papá-dijo Luna

-Si-dijo Serena recordando el momento cuando nació Diana sí que Artemis radiaba de felicidad

-No te preocupes veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo Luna

-Eso espero, tengo miedo que todo por lo que luchamos desaparezca solo por un capricho mío-dijo Serena

-Hey no pienses eso además ya eres la reina que esperábamos y tenemos a nuestra princesa aunque nuestro rey ya no siga siendo Darien lo que importa es tu felicidad y la de Rini-dijo Luna mientras subía al regazo de Serena-Veraz que todo cambiara

-Gracias Luna-dijo Serena mientras se recostaba en su cama y se preparaba para dormir

 **Al día siguiente..**

Serena se encontraba corriendo para dirigirse al Crown ya que Ami le había mandado un mensaje ya que tenía noticas sobre los Kou

-Dios llego tarde-dijo Serena mientras miraba su reloj-Las chicas me van a matar-apresuro su paso para poder llegar a la cafetería donde ya sus amigas se encontraban-Llegue-mientras gritaba al entrar

-Tarde-dijo Ami

-Nunca cambiaras Serena-dijo Lita mientras reía

-La misma Serena de siempre-dijo Rei riendo

-Ya chicas no me digan eso-dijo Serena enojada y tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Bien chicas-dijo Ami-Anoche recibe un mensaje de Taiki al parecer su princesa les dio un permiso especial para estar aquí en la tierra-mientras sonreía

-Vaya eso es grandioso-dijo Lita-Podrán seguir su carrera musical

-Si además nos verán aquí-dijo Ami

-Woow al parecer volveremos a ver a nuestros viejos amigos-dijo Serena-¿Creen que hayan cambiado?-mientras imagina los posibles cambios de sus viejos amigos-Tal vez Yaten ya no sea el enano amargado que era cuando lo conocíamos-pero no se había dado cuenta que los hermanos Kou había llegado y habían escuchado lo que dijo

-Por qué no te das la vuelta para comprobarlo-dijo Yaten

-Chicos-dijo Serena emocionada- Yaten-miro asustada al hermano menor

-Bonbom sí que has hecho enojar al enano-dijo Seiya

-Seiya-dijo Saya mientras lo regañaba

-¿Figther?¿Pero cómo?-pregunto confundida

-Se los explicaremos-dijo Taiki mientras iba a sentarse donde se encontraban las demás scauts

-Entonces si lo que entendí es que ustedes compartían la misma energía ya que Galaxia había dañado a sus hermanas cuando su princesa desaparecio-dijo Ami

-Sí, era la única manera de que pudieran seguir vivas, después de que regresaremos a nuestro planeta la princesa se encargó de que ellas estuvieran bien y pudieran ya estar en su cuerpo-dijo Taiki

-Entonces ahora son 6 hermanos Kou-dijo Serena

-Exacto bombón-dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía

-Seiya-dijo Hikari mientras lo miraba

-Supimos lo que paso con Darién, tienes nuestro-dijo Saya mientras le daba un pequeñon apretón de mano a Serena

-Gracias-dijo Serena

-Además mantendremos alejado a Seiya para que no cometa ninguna tontería o se aproveche de la situación-dijo Yaten mientras se burlaba de su hermano

-Iré a dar una vuelta-dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del lugar frustrado y enojado por a falta de confianza de sus hermanos, mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokio miraba los grandes cambios que habían ocurrido en la ausencia de ellos, decidió ir al parque a despejar un poco su mente, al llegar al parque encontró a un grupo de niños jugando en los juegos o en el arenero que había pero llamo su atención un niño que estaba en una de las bancas del parque llorando

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba a él con cuidado de no asustarlo

-Perdí a mi mamí-dijo mientras seguía llorando

-Calma la encontraremos pero primero cómo te llamas-dijo Seiya

-Mamí dice que no hable con extraños-dijo mientras se calmaba un poco

-Tu mamá te enseño bien mira yo me llamo Seiya-dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía

-Así se llama un amigo de mamí-dijo el pequeño

-Sí que tu mamá tiene al mejor amigo que pueda existir-dijo Seiya

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar el grito de una madre desesperada capto su atención y más para el pequeño ya que reconoció el grito de su mamá

-¿Mina?-susurro Seiya

-Mami-grito el pequeño mientras corría hacia ella

-Haruki no vuelvas hacer eso-dijo Mina preocupada

-No mamí perdón-dijo Haruki mientras abrazaba a su mamá-un señor me ayudo se llama como tu amigo Seiya

-¿Qué?-dijo Mina confundida pero al levantar la mirada se llevó una gran sorpresa

-¡¿Volvieron a la tierra?!-grito Mina muy sorprendida

-¡ERES MAMÁ!-contesto el de la misma manera que ella mientras miraba asombrado la escena

Es mi primera historia sobre Sailor moon espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan ideas y comentario.

Significados de los nombres:

 **Haruki.-** Brillo del sol (Esto tendrá un gran significado para la historia)

 **Yukari.-** árbol de pera hermosa

 **Saya.-** Flecha rápida


	2. Capitulo 2-¡¿Tienes un hijo!

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar el grito de una madre desesperada capto su atención y más para el pequeño ya que reconoció el grito de su mamá

-¿Mina?-susurro Seiya

-Mami-grito el pequeño mientras corría hacia ella

-Haruki no vuelvas hacer eso-dijo Mina preocupada

-No mamí perdón-dijo Haruki mientras abrazaba a su mamá-un señor me ayudo se llama como tu amigo Seiya

-¿Qué?-dijo Mina confundida pero al levantar la mirada se llevó una gran sorpresa

-¡¿Volvieron a la tierra?!-grito Mina muy sorprendida

-¡ERES MAMÁ!-contesto el de la misma manera que ella

Después de unos diez minutos de solo mirarse fue interrumpido por el pequeño Haruki

-Mamí tengo hambre-dijo Haruki mientras jalaba un poco el vestido de su madre

-Espera un poco pequeño-dijo Mina mientras miraba a Seiya-Por favor no digas nada aun, vamos a mi casa te explicare todo ahí-mientras tomaba la mano de Haruki

-Tienes mucho que explicar Mina-dijo Seiya serio ya que sabía que si su hermano se enterara de esto de alguna forma saldría lastimado ya que con los años en que estuvieron lejos descubrió que su hermano menor albergaba sentimientos por la líder de las scouts.

Al llegar a la casa Seiya se dio cuenta de que la casa hace mucho que no había personas en ellas

-¿Tu también acabas de llegar verdad?-pregunto Seiya mientras Mina dejaba en la sala a Haruki con sus juguetes y un poco de fruta

-Si-dijo Mina-Después de lo que paso con Galaxia a mi padre lo volvieron a transferir a Inglaterra y yo tuve que irme con ellos-mientras preparaba un poco de té

-Mina, como es que-dijo Seiya señalando a Haruki-Ya sabes nunca pensé que llegarías a ser una mamá-pero guardo silencio al ver la mirada de Mina-Pensé que seguirás con tu sueño de ser una cantante

-Y lo cumplí-dijo Mina orgullosa-Pero en mi camino me encontré con personas que me ayudaron a conseguir esa meta y uno de ellos fue el padre de Haruki-mientras sonreía

-¿Las chicas lo saben?-pregunto Seiya mientras miraba fijamente a Mina a los ojos

-No, aun no-dijo Mina-Tengo miedo de que vayan a regañarme o decirme sobre Tokio de cristal y todo por lo que pelamos-mientras le daba una taza de té a Seiya-Pero sabes no me arrepiento de tener a Haruki en mi vida-mientras sonreía calidamente

-No te preocupes no les diré nada-dijo Seiya mientras tomaba la taza de té-Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer aquí en casa-rio un poco mientras veía varias caja de cartón y sabanas tapando los muebles

-Si-dijo Mina un poco apenada-Solo el cuarto que comparto con Haruki está listo

-Bien entonces que esperamos-dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba animado

-Gracias Seiya-dijo Mina mientras sonreía

Mientras empezaban a acomodar las cosas entre ellas pequeños libros de cuentos y retratos, Mina puso un poco de música y empezó a cantar al ritmo de la canción

 _´´Kimi wo, suki ni natte_

 _Dorekunai tatsu no kana?_

 _Kimochi fukurante yuku bakari de_

 _Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

 _Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

 _Yuki no youni tada shizukani_

 _Furitsumori tsutsukete yuku_

 _HOLD ME TIGHT_

 _Konna omoi nara dareka wo_

 _Suki ni naru kimochi_

 _Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

 _I LOVE YOU_

 _Namida tomaranai_

 _Konna ja Kimi no koto_

 _Shirazuni ireba_

 _Yokatta yo…_

 _Kimi wo, itsumade omotteiru_

 _No kana?_

 _Tameiki ga mado GARASU_

 _Kumorasete_

 _Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de_

 _Ima… tokashite yukenai kana?_

 _HOLD ME TIGHT_

 _Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

 _Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

 _Samukunai youni to_

 _I MISS YOU_

 _Kimi wo omou tabi_

 _Amikake no_

 _Kono MAFURAA_

 _Konya mo hitomi_

 _Dakishimeru yo…_

 _Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

 _Kimi he to tsutzuku kono omoi_

 _Kakuseru no kana?_

 _HOLD ME TIGHT_

 _Konna omoi nara dareka wo_

 _Suki ni naru kimochi_

 _Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

 _I LOVE YOU_

 _Mune ni komiageru_

 _Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

 _Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo…´´_

-Esa canción está llena de sentimientos-dijo Seiya cuando Mina termino de cantar

-Gracias-dijo Mina-El papá de Haruki me ayudo a componerla

-Mina, ¿Te abandono?-pregunto Seiya un poco serio ya que sabía cómo eran las relaciones amorosas de Mina nunca terminaban bien y para su rubia amiga siempre termina afectada

-No nada de eso-dijo Mina mientras se sentaba un poco y Haruki iba acurrucarse con ella

-Papí esta allá-dijo Haruki mientras señalaba el techo de la casa

-¿Esta en el piso de arriba?-pregunto Seiya confundido, ahora si su hermano había perdido alguna oportunidad con Mina-¿Y por qué no nos está ayudando?

-No-dijo Mina mientras miraba a Haruki y acariciaba su cabellera-Seiya, a lo que Haruki se refiere es que él está en el cielo, el falleció

-Lo siento Mina-dijo Seiya serio y tomaba su mano con cariño

-No lo sabias-dijo Mina mientras tomaba un retrato de una de las cajas que estaban cercanas a ella-Él es Noah Wood, el padre de Haruki y mi esposo-mientras le enseñaba a Seiya el retrato en donde se encontraba un joven de uno años mayor que Mina, tenía el cabello castaño y unos ojos grises

-Vaya Mina eres una caja de sorpresas, primero me entero que tienes un hijo y después que estas casada-dijo Seiya en forma de broma para animar un poco el momento

-Creo que es hora de comer algo-dijo Mina mientras sonreía un poco-Llamare para que traigan pizza-mientras se levantaba del sillón con cuidado de no tirar a Haruki y se dirigía a la cocina

-Mamí extraña mucho a papí-dijo Haruki mientras se acercaba a Seiya para ver el retrato de su padre-Hace todo lo posible para que yo no este triste, pero en las noches aun llora por el-mientras baja un poco la mirada

-Tu madre siempre ha sido así-dijo Seiya-Siempre trata de ser la fuerte del equipo y proteger a todos-mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Haruki

-Pero papí me dijo que ahora yo tengo que cuidar a mamí y a mi hermanita-dijo Haruki mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón un collar con un dije en forma de sol

-Espera un momento-dijo Seiya-¿Hermanita?-mientras miraba curioso a Haruki-Pero al único niño que veo aquí eres tú-mientras lo señalaba mientras reía un poco

-Sí, mi hermanita-dijo Haruki mientras hacia un pequeño mohín-Ella no está aquí porque mamí dice que está en su barriguita durmiendo-mientras el frotaba su estómago dando a entender sobre el embarazo de su madre

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo Seiya aturdido

-Bien chicos la pizza llegara en unos minutos-dijo Mina mientras regresaba con ellos

-Como que estas embarazada-dijo Seiya sin dejar de mirar a Mina fijamente

-Haruki-dijo Mina en forma de regaño y cruzaba sus brazos dejando ver a Seiya el pequeño vientre abultado que Mina escondía bajo ese vestido

-Perdón mamí-dijo Haruki mientras se escondía en los brazos de Seiya

-Entonces si estas embarazada-dijo Seiya-¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-Sí, acabo de cumplir tres meses-dijo Mina mientras se sentaba junto a el-Descubrí que estaba embarazada antes de que Noah falleciera-mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Eres muy fuerte-dijo Seiya mientras abraza a Mina

-Gracias Seiya-dijo Mina mientras también ella lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Abrazo-dijo Haruki mientras también se unía al abrazo

Pasaron abrazados un tiempo asi, hasta que llego el repartidor de pizza y Mina fue a pagar por la pizza

-Bien hay que comer-dijo Mina mientras ponía la pizza en la mesa que estaba en el comedor

-Gracias por invitarme a comer-dijo Seiya

-No hay de que-dijo Mina mientras servía un pedazo de pizza a Haruki

-Gracias mamí-dijo Haruki

-Sé que Serena se va a divorciar de Darién-dijo Mina mientras daba un pequeño mordisco a su pizza

-No quiero que tú también vayas a reclamarme que me voy aprovechar de eso-dijo Seiya un poco frustrado

-No, no hare eso-dijo Mina-Confió en ti-mientras sonreía

-Gracias Mina-dijo Seiya-Dame tu celular un momento por favor-mientras extendía su mano

-Claro-dijo Mina mientras le daba su celular

-Bien te daré mi número de celular al igual que el de la casa en la que estamos viviendo-dijo Seiya mientras guardaba su número en el celular de Mina-Ahora no tienes que guardar ese secreto tu sola-mientras le sonreía cálidamente

-Gracias Seiya-dijo Mina

 **Más tarde..**

Seiya ya se encontraba en su casa y sus hermanos no se encontraban de buen humor

-Sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien-dijo Taiki

-Las chicas se preocuparon por ti-dijo Saya-Hermano a nosotros también nos preocupaste

-Estoy bien, no pasó nada-dijo Seiya-Solo necesita tomar un poco de aire

-Nunca cambiaras Seiya-dijo Yaten

-Iré a mi cuarto a descansar mañana les pediré disculpas a la chicas y Yaten-solo se quedó mirando a su hermano mientras dejaba pequeñas palmadas en su hombro

-¿Qué me quiso decir?-pregunto Yaten confundido

-No lo sé pero Seiya se veía muy serio cuando hizo eso-dijo Healer mientras miraba por donde se fue su hermano

 **Muchas gracias a las por leer esta historia y su apoyo.**

 **La canción que canta Mina se llama Eternal Snow del anime** **full moon wo sagashite (Se los recomiendo)**


	3. Chapter 3-Volvernos a ver

La mañana comenzaba en la ciudad mientras que en la casa de los hermanos Kou, Taiki junto con Yukari se encontraban preparando el desayuno para sus hermanos

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Seiya mientras entraba a la cocina

-Buenos días Seiya-dijo Yukari mientras le daba una taza de café-Por cierto donde estuviste toda la tarde de ayer

-Me topé con una amiga-dijo Seiya mientras tomaba un poco del café

-¿Amiga?-dijo Yaten mientras se sentaba junto a Seiya-Tu definición de amiga no es la misma que la mía-mientras lo miraba

-No lo creo ya que tú eras tan amargado para hacer ´´amigas´´, además es una vieja amiga, además necesitaba ayuda-dijo Seiya

-Buenos días hermanos-dijo Saya mientras entraba con una gran sonrisa a la cocina-La princesa Serena me mandó un mensaje y quiero que nos veamos en la casa de Rei, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirnos

-Esta vez no intentes escapar-dijo Healer mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Seiya

-No se preocupen no hare nada malo-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

 **Con Mina…**

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la sala mientras suspiraba ya que, tenía que afrontar a sus amigas ya que no se podría estar escondiendo más, tenía que ser fuerte para por ella y su pequeño Haruki

-Mamí-dijo Haruki mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa-¿Conoceré a mis tías hoy verdad?-mientras sonreía

-Si mi pequeño, hoy por fin las conocerás-dijo Mina-Ahora vamos a desayunar

-Está bien mamí-dijo Haruki entusiasmado-¿Ya las quiero conocer, no podemos ir ya a conocerlas?

-No seas desesperado hijo-dijo Mina mientras reía-Más tarde las veras, les caerás muy bien además vas a conocer a Rini te llevaras muy bien con ella

-¿La hija de la tía Serena?-pregunto Haruki mientras miraba a su mamá

-Si pequeño, ahora siéntate y desayunemos-dijo Mina sonriendo

-Está bien mamí-dijo Haruki mientras empezaba a desayunar

 **Con Serena…**

-Artemis-dijo Serena mientras lo trataba de despertar-Te tengo una buena noticia-mientras sonreía

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-pregunto Artemis un poco adormilado

-Mina ha regresado-dijo Serena feliz-Ella ha regresado

-¿En verdad?-mientras la miraba feliz

-Sí, me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto, ella ya está aquí-dijo Serena mientras le enseñaba el celular a Artemis

-Mina-dijo Artemis feliz-Tengo que ir a verla-mientras salía por la ventana del cuarto de Serena

-No me haz dejado terminar-dijo Serena

-¿Paso algo?-dijo Luna mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de Diana y Rini

-Artemis fue a ver a Mina-dijo Serena mientras cargaba a su hija-¿Te portas bien con tu papá?

-Si mamí fui una niña buena-dijo Rini mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Serena

-¿Quién es Mina?-pregunto Diana mientras miraba a su mamá

-Mina es una de nuestras amigas Diana, sailor venus-dijo Serena

-¿La tía Mina nos visita?-pregunto Rini ya que solo la conocía en fotos y en los videos musicales que veía junto con su mamá

-Sí, hoy la veremos con los demás, iremos a la casa de la tía Rei pero no digamos nada ya que es un secreto-dijo Serena mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hija

-No diremos nada mamí-dijo Rini mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios en forma de secreto

-Gracias mi niña-dijo Serena mientras besaba la frente de su hija-Ahora vamos a desayunar

 **Con Artemis…**

El felino se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Tokio para poder llegar a la casa donde vivió con Mina, deseaba llegar a la casa y poder verla, había pasado ya mucho tiempo en que se dejaron de ver pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, llego a la casa y entro por la ventana del cuarto de Mina ya que tenía el habito de dejarla abierta

-Es verdad, haz regresado-dijo Artemis mientras miraba la habitación-Pero no ha venido sola, tal vez su padres estén también aquí-susurro, así que Artemis decidió explorar la casa, busco por los cuartos de arriba y no encontró nada así que decidió ir a la planta de abajo ya que le llamo la atención de voces que provenían de la cocina

-Mamí mira un gatito-dijo Haruki mientras apuntaba a Artemis

-Un gato-dijo Mina sin comprender hasta que fijo su vista donde Haruki estaba apuntando-Artemis-sonrió y se levantó para recoger a su viejo amigo

-Mina, eres tu-dijo Artemis feliz mientras acariciaba su cabeza en el pecho de Mina-Espera ese niño te dijo mamí-dijo Artemis asombrado

-Si-dijo Mina mientras reía un poco-Te presento a mi hijo Haruki Wood

-Hola-dijo Haruki sonriendo pero su sonrisa cambio cuando se dio cuenta que el gato hablaba-¿Puedes hablar?-mientras lo miraba asombrado

-Si-dijo Artemis-Por cierto soy Artemis-mientras miraba a Haruki y luego a Mina-Nunca llegue a imaginar que te convertirías en madre, pero me alegra de estés bien, por cierto las chicas se reunirán más tarde en el templo de Rei deberías ir las chicas te extrañan además tengo una sorpresa para ti-mientras sonreía

-Lose Artemis le dije a Serena que citara a las chicas las quiero sorprender, y si los dices por Seiya y los chicos sé que ya están aquí, ayer hable con Seiya-dijo Mina mientras le servía un poco de leche

-Y no se atrevió a decirnos nada-dijo Artemis molesto ya serian dos chicos Kou no pasaría a Yaten por querer robarle a Luna y Seiya por no decirle que Mina había regresado

-No te enojes yo le pedí que no dijera nada-dijo Mina mientras se servía un poco de jugo

-Está bien pero aún tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo Artemis feliz

-Es esponjoso mamí-dijo Haruki mientras se acercaba acariciar a Artemis

-¿Y el padre del pequeño?-pregunto Artemis

-Es una larga historia y quiero contársela a las chicas-dijo Mina seria

-Está bien Mina-dijo Artemis pero había algo en Mina que había cambiado y no podía saber que era

-Se parece a ti-dijo Artemis mientras miraba a Haruki mientras tratando de tomar su cola

-Sí pero también tiene algunas facciones de su padre-dijo Mina mientras sonreía-¿Te quedaras más tiempo?-le pregunto

-Sí, quiero recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido-dijo Artemis

La hora en la que las chicas se acercaban y Mina estaba lista para volver a ver a sus amigas y compañeras de batalla y afrontar todo lo que se venia

-Lista Mina-dijo Artemis mientras le sonreía

-Lista-dijo Mina mientras tomaba de la mano a Haruki y partían rumbo al templo de Rei

-Entonces vámonos-dijo Artemis

 **Con la chicas..**

Se encontraban acomodándose en la sala del templo mientras Rei iba a preparar un poco de té y traerles galletas

-¿Y bien que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

-Ya cálmate enano-dijo Seiya mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza

-No me digas enano-dijo Yaten enojado

-Pero si eso eres-dijo Seiya mientras trataba de no reir

-Nunca cambiaran-dijo Taiki mientras los miraba pelear

-Y pensar que ellos son nuestros hermanos-dijo Healer avergonzada

-En el fondo deben de quererse-dijo Lita mientras los miraba

-Muy en el fondo-dijo Saya mientras veía a sus hermanos comportándose como unos niños pequeños

-¿Y Serena?-pregunto Lita mientras buscaba con la mirada a su rubia y atolondrada amiga

-Tarde como siempre-dijo Ami riendo

-Chicas, perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Serena mientras llegaba con una gran sonrisa-¿Qué paso aquí?-mientras miraba a Seiya sentado sobre Yaten

-Nada importante-dijo Saya

-¿Qué es lo que nos querías contar?-dijo Ami mientras miraba a Serena

-Si Serena que era eso tan urgente que nos dijiste-dijo Rei mientras les servía un poco de té

-Chicas-dijo Serena sonriendo-Les tengo una sorpresa-mientras les guiñaba el ojo

-Hola chicos-dijo Mina mientras entraba a la sala seguida de Artemis y Haruki que venía escondido detrás de las piernas de su mamá

-Mina-dijeron a coro mientras miraban a la recién llegada pero el más sorprendido de todos era Yaten ya que al mirar a Mina podía ver que ya no era la misma chica de antes pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el niño que se escondía detrás de ella

 _-¿Sera su hermano?-_ pensó Yaten

-Es bueno verte de nuevo-dijo Lita mientras se acercaba abrazar a su amiga

-También me alegra verlos de nuevos chicos-dijo Mina pero se fijó que Seiya usaba a Yaten como sillón-¿Por qué Seiya está usando ah Yaten como asiento?

-Por qué el enano se lo merecía-dijo Seiya

-¿Quién es el pequeño?-pregunto Taiki mientras miraba como el niño se aferraba al vestido de Mina

-Él es Haruki-dijo Mina mientras sonreía-Vamos pequeños ellos son los amigos de los que te conte

-Los amigos de mamí-dijo Haruki mientras los miraba

-¿Dijo mamí?-pregunto Healer asombrada y miraba la reacción de su gemelo, si que esto le afectaría un poco

-Si chicos les presento a mi hijo Haruki-dijo Mina mientras se hacía aun lado dejando ver al pequeño

-Hola-dijo Haruki un poco nervioso

-Pero que lindo-dijo Saya mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla

-Vas asustar al niño-dijo Yukari mientras miraba a su hermana

-Parece que tienes mucho que contarnos Minako-dijo Yaten con frialdad y un toque de celos al pensar que ya había perdido a Mina para siempre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un nuevo capitulo más, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia


	4. Chapter 4-Charla

-Hola-dijo Haruki un poco nervioso

-Pero que lindo-dijo Saya mientras lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla

-Vas asustar al niño-dijo Yukari mientras miraba a su hermana

-Parece que tienes mucho que contarnos Minako-dijo Yaten con frialdad y un toque de celos al pensar que ya había perdido a Mina para siempre

-Yaten-dijo Seiya en forma de regaño

-Tsk-dijo Yaten mientras se quitaba a Seiya de encima

-Lo primero, es como es que este pequeño de aquí-dijo Lita mientras veía a Haruki-ha sobrevivido bajo tu cuidado

-Oye-dijo Mina ofendida-Soy una madre responsable-mientras la miraba

-Primero dejemos que Mina nos cuente todo desde el principio-dijo Serena mientras miraba a Mina

-Está bien-dijo Mina pero antes de que pudiera hablar una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas llego corriendo junto con una gatita de color gris

-Estas aquí, estas aquí-dijo Rini mientras brincaba emocionada-Mamí esta qui

-¿Qué le pasa a Rini-pregunto Rei confundida

-Es gran fan de Mina-dijo Serena mientras reía al ver a su hija

-¿Fan?-pregunto Taiki mientras miraba a Rini y a Mina

-Sí, al final Mina logro su sueño de ser una cantante-dijo Ami mientras les enseñaba en su celular un video de Mina

-Woow-dijo Yukari-Felicidades sailor venus, al final pudiste cumplir uno de tus sueños

-Gracias-dijo Mina un poco apenada

-Me darías tu autógrafo-dijo Rini muy emocionada

-Claro que si pequeña-dijo Mina mientras toma el disco y lo firmaba pero lo que

-Ella es la amiga de la que papá habla mucho-dijo una gatita de color gris mientras miraba a Mina

-Si pequeña-dijo Artemis mientras se acercaba a Mina-Ella Diana mi hija-mientras sonreía

-Vaya Artemis-dijo Mina mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña gatita-Mucho gusto en conocerte Diana

-Al parecer sí que algunas cosas cambiaron desde que nos fuimos-dijo Taiki mientras se sentaba junto a Ami

-Y mucho-dijo ella mientras sonriea

-¿Y bien Mina, nos dirás quién es el papá de este pequeño?-dijo Lita mientras señalaba a Haruki tratando de atrapar a Diana

-A mi también me gustaría quien fue el pobre hombre que pudo haber terminado contigo-dijo Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Mis condolencias al pobre hombre que dice ser tu esposo

-No seas grosero Yaten-dijo Yukari mientras lo miraba

-No importa déjalo-dijo Mina mientras miraba decepcionada a Yaten-El padre de Haruki, mi esposo-enfatizo esa última palabra-Conocí ah Noah durante en mi trabajo, al principio nuestra relación no era muy amigable-ríe un poco-Al punto de casi matarnos, pero en una de las presentaciones teníamos que trabajar junto y nos teníamos que ver casi todo el día y poco a poco lo fui amado, él fue el que ayudo a seguir mi sueño cuando creí mi meta estaba perdida

-¿Mina cuantos años tiene Haruki?-pregunto Saya confundida ya que Mina no se veía más de 25 años y el niño era muy pequeño

-Tiene 5 años-dijo Mina confundida por la pregunta

-Casi la misma edad que Rini-dijo Serena

-Lo tuviste muy joven-dijo Taiki-Si me hubieran dicho en el pasado que serias madre no lo hubiera creído

-Oye-dijo Mina ofendida-Soy una gran mamá

-¿Y tú donde esta ese maravillo esposo del que hablas?-dijo Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía arrogantemente

-El falleció hace dos meses-dijo Mina mirando a Yaten provocando que aquella sonrisa se borrara

-Mina-dijo Serena-Por qué no nos habías dicho nada

-Aún no estaba preparada-dijo Mina

-¿Y que pasara con Tokio de cristal?-pregunto Haruka mientras entraba a la sala-Sabes que debes seguir cumpliendo tu tarea de proteger a la princesa y ahora también a Rini

-Lose Haruka-dijo Mina mientras apretaba sus puños-No me olvidare mi misión, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

-Y espero que tú te mantengas alejado de la princesa-dijo Haruka mientras señalaba a Seiya-Ahora que ella no está con Darien no te va a dar derecho para acércate a ella así que mantén tu distancia de ella

-No lo hare no te preocupes-dijo Seiya molesto de que le volvieran a decir lo mismo, ya no era el mismo de antes, aunque seguía amando a Serena respetaría el espacio de Serena

-Perfecto-dijo Haruka-Bienvenida a casa Minako-mientras iba a sentarse junto a las sailors stars-Vaya ahora tendrás dos trabajos que hacer cuidar de tu hijo y de la princesa

-Iré a tomar un poco de aire-dijo Mina mientras salía de la sala para ir hacia el jardín del templo

-Mina espera-dijo Seiya mientras corría tras de ella

-Te están robando a la novia hermanito-dijo Saya en el odio de Yaten provocando en él unos fuertes celos

 ** _Con Seiya y Mina.._**

-Mina espera-dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba del brazo-No le hagas caso ah Haruka, sabes que ella solo cumple con sus ideales del deber

-No es eso ella tiene razón-dijo Mina frustrada

-Claro que Serena y Rini estarán a salvo, ya no algún mal que este rondando en el universo-dijo Seiya-Ya cada una puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida y tú ya lo has hecho así que no te sientas culpable

-Gracias Seiya-dijo Mina mientras suspira

-Les dirás lo otro-dijo Seiya mientras la miraba a los ojos y la abrazaba

-Aun no creo que sea el momento y menos con Haruka presente creo que sería un poco más estresante para mí-dijo Mina mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya y el la abrazaba, pero los dos nunca se dieron cuenta que Serena los estaba espiando muy detenidamente pero al ver aquella escena de ´´cariño´´ algo dentro de Serena sentía que se rompía así que para no ver más decidió regresar con los demás

-Vamos antes de que vengan a buscarnos-dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía a Mina

-Vamos-dijo Mina mientras seguía Seiya

 **En la sala..**

-Te atrape-dijo Haruki mientras tomaba a Diana en brazos

-Sigo sin creer que ese pequeño sea hijo de Mina-dijo Haruka mientras veía como jugaba con la hija de Luna y Artemis

-Serena a donde fuiste-dijo Lita mientras veía llegar a su amiga seria

-Solo fui por un poco de agua-dijo Serena mientras sonreía falsamente pero en su mente aun esta la imagen de Mina y Seiya

Después de unos minutos Seiya y Mina llegaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

-¿Que hicieron allá afuera?-pregunto Lita mientras miraba a Seiya y Mina viéndolos de manera acusadora

-Lita-dijo Mina mientras la miraba avergonzada

-Solo tuvimos una charla de amigos-dijo Seiya pero sentía una fría mirada venir de Yaten

-Ya deja de molestarlos Lita-dijo Ami-Saben deberíamos ir a la playa, escuche que por estas fechas es el mejor momento de ir-mientras sonreía

-La idea de Ami no suena nada mal-dijo Taiki mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-A ti te gusta la persona que la comento-dijo Saya mientras miraba a su hermano que se estaba sonrojado y Ami no se quedaba a tras ella ya era un tomate en vida

-La idea de Ami no suena mal-dijo Serena sin dejar de mirar a Seiya y Mina-Que les parece si vamos este próximo fin de semana

-Suena bien-dijo Healer-Entonces nos veremos este fin de semana-mientras sonreia

-¿Podemos ir mamí?-pregunto Haruki mientras miraba a su mamá de forma suplicante

-Vamos Mina di que si-dijo Rei-Al pequeño le gustara además sería un pretexto para poder volvernos a ver y estar de nuevo juntas

-Está bien, vamos-dijo Mina mientras sonreía

-Perfecto entonces ya está decidido-dijo Serena mientras gritaba de alegría

-Si iremos a la playa-dijo Rini mientras saltaba de alegría

-Vaya Serena sí que la pequeña es tu copia-dijo Seiya mientras veía ala pequeña princesa

-Si-dijo Serena mientras reía

Cuando llego la noche se fueron cada uno a su hogar, al llegar Mina a su casa fue a sentarse para poder hablar con Haruki sobre algo importantes

-Te agradaron mis amigas-dijo Mina mientras sonreía

-Si mamí, son agradables-dijo Haruki sonriendo-Además Rini y Diana son agradables

-Que bien pequeño-dijo Mina-Haruki, por el momento mantendremos el secreto de tu hermanita si, solo tú y Seiya lo sabran-mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-¿Por qué mamá?-pregunto Haruki confundido-Por qué no les podemos decir sobre mi hermanita-mientras fruncía el ceño

-Solo prometo cariño-dijo Mina mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Haruki-Es algo complicado

-Está bien mamí-dijo Haruki mientras sonreía-Por el meñique-mientras entrelazaba su meñique con el de su mamá

-Por el meñique, ahora vamos a comer algo-dijo Mina mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un poco de comida-Tu hermanita y yo nos morimos de hambre

 **En la casa Kou…**

Yaten se encontraba mirando el techo de su cuarto se sentía frustrado había sido un idiota con Mina y por el otro lado Seiya estaba demasiado cerca de ella y eso no le agradaba para nada

-No dejare que me la robes-dijo Yaten mientras apretaba los puños, de alguna manera haría que Mina fuera de ella aunque le fuera difícil el lograría recuperar el amor que jamás supo aceptar de la rubia atolondrada y soñadora

 **Con Serena..**

-Que me pasa-dijo Serena así misma mientras abrazaba sus piernas-Por qué me dolió tanto ver que Mina y Seiya se abrazaran-mientras tocaba su pecho y sentía una pequeña punzada de dolor y pequeñas lagrimas empezaban escapar de sus ojos

Mientras afuera de la casa de Mina un pequeño zorro naranja miraba por la ventana del dormitorio en donde se encontraban Mina y Haruki profundamente dormidos

-Por fin los encontré-dijo el mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Muchas Gracias por su apoyo y que les este gustando la historia.**

 **La cercanía de Mina y Seiya harán que los celos crezcan en Yaten y Serena que en el camino provoquen probemas en la relación de hermanos de Seiya y Yaten y la amistad de Serena y Mina**


	5. Capítulo 5-Un día con las hermanas Kou

La noche estaba muy tranquila, en la ciudad todos dormían muy tranquilos esperando un nuevo día

-En que momento llegue aquí-dijo Seiya mientras miraba la calle confuso-¿Me volví sonámbulo? -mientras suspira frustrado-Ojala el enano no se entere de esto si no tendrá de que burlarse

-Tú me ayudar a proteger a mi reina-dijo una pequeña voz detrás de Seiya

-De que estás hablando-dijo Seiya mientras se volteaba para encontrarse solo-¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

-No lo estas-dijo la misma voz mientras aparecía enfrente de Seiya, dejando ver a un joven cabellera naranja larga y de ellas salían dos orejas de zorro, sus ojos era de un color violeta y su tez era pálida y muy fina-Me presento soy Kazuma guardián del reino del sol-mientras hacia una reverencia, la ropa que vestía era un kimono de color rojo con detalles de pequeños soles en dorado-Y tú me ayudaras a proteger a mi reina-mientras le lanzaba a Seiya un rayo de luz

-Que-dijo Seiya mientras trataba de protegerse del rayo-Que rayos te pasa, así quieres que te ayude a cuidar a tu reina-mientras lo veía molesto

-Te eh hecho daño, no-dijo Kazuma-solo te puse la marca de nuestro reino-mientras sonreía y señalaba el brazo de Seiya donde se encontraba una espiral que se extendía desde su muñeca hasta su brazo

-¿Espera, Como encontrare a tu reina?-pregunto Seiya mientras miraba la marca en su brazo

-Ya la conoces, pero aun no sabes quién es, nos vemos-dijo Kazuma mientras sonreía-Ahora ya puedes despertar-mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en su frente

-¡Que!-dijo Seiya pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se encontró en el suelo de su cuarto y con su cama toda hecho un lio-¿Todo fue un sueño?

-Seiya baja a desayunar-dijo Yukari mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto

-Ya voy-dijo Seiya mientras salía de su cuarto

 **Con Mina…**

-Dale un respiro a mamá-dijo Mina mientras miraba su vientre, su día no había comenzado muy bien ya que había sido la quinta vez que vomitada y estaba demasiado pálida-Había olvidado esta parte del embarazo

-Mamí-dijo Haruki preocupado mientras miraba su mamá desde la puerta del baño

-Estoy bien amor-dijo Mina-Ven vamos a desayunar-mientras llevaba a su hijo a la cocina

-¿Te ayudo mamía?-pregunto Haruki mientras abrazaba a su oso de peluche

-No pequeño, tu solo ve a sentarte-dijo Mina mientras se ponía un mandil y empezaba a cocinar un poco de avena para ella y su hijo-Amor más tarde iremos al centro comercial para poder comprar un traje de baño para ti y para mí para este fin de semana

-Okey mamí-dijo Haruki

-Bien ahora a desayunar-dijo Mina mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa

 **Con los Hermanos Kou..**

¿Y bien quien nos llevara al centro comercial?-pregunto Saya mientras le daba un mordisco a su dona

-¿Por qué necesitas ir al centro comercial para empezar?-le pregunto Taiki mientras les servía el café

-No sé si recuerdas pero este fin de semana vamos a ir a la playa y no tenemos que ponernos-dijo Saya

-Saya tiene razón-dijo Yukari-Además nos servirá para comprar más ropa, no podemos seguir usando lo mismo

-Y podremos salir a conocer más-completo Healer

-Tienen razón-dijo Taiki-Pero estare un poco ocupado ya que Ami me comento sobre una exposición de arte y la acompañare

-Al parecer alguien está enamorado-dijo Seiya mientras provocaba que su hermano se sonrojara

-Seiya-dijo Taiki mientras lo miraba molesto-Creo que sería bueno que acompañaras a las chicas

-Lo siento hermanito, pero tengo algo que hacer-dijo Seiya mientras tomaba un poco de su café-Que el enano las acompañe, eso le pasa por no despertarse temprano

 **Más Tarde..**

Yaten junto con sus hermanas se encontraban en el centro comercial, aunque para esto no le agradaba nada

-No te quejes entre más rápido terminemos regresaremos a casa más temprano-dijo Healer mientras miraba su hermano

-Vamos Yaten además necesitas más ropa-dijo Saya mientras le sonreía a su hermano

-Vayamos a cualquier tienda-dijo Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No seas tan gruñón Yaten espantaras a las chicas-dijo Yukari mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Sabemos que solo le interesa una cierta rubia-dijo Saya mientras se ponía alado de su hermano

-Las esperare en el comedor-dijo Yaten molesto mientras caminaba hacia el lugar sin fijarse por donde caminaba provocando que chocara con alguien-Ten más cuidado-mientras le gritaba molesto

-Oye yo debería ser la que este molesta, hiciste que tirara mis cosas-dijo una voz muy familiar para Yaten-Mina-mientras una pequeña sonrisa escapaba de su boca

-Yaten-dijo Mina mientras recogía su bolsa y metía sus pertenencias con la ayuda de Haruki

-Déjame ayudarte-dijo Yaten mientras se hincaba junto a Mina

-Gracias-dijo Mina-No pensé que fueras un chico de compras-mientras reía un poco

-No-dijo Yaten-Vengo acompañar a mis hermanas ya que mis queridos hermanos de pronto tuvieron planes-mientras gruñía molesto-Por cierto por que el sombrero y esos lentes-mientras los señalaba

-Larga historia-dijo Mina mientras tomaba la mano de Haruki

-Vamos mamí tenemos que comprar nuestros trajes de baño-dijo Haruki emocionado

-Vamos con mis hermanas, creo que les gustara más la opinión de una chica que la mía-dijo Yaten mientras tomaba la otra mano de Mina y las llevaba con ella, pero lo que Yaten nunca se dio cuenta fue del pequeño sonrojo que provoco en Mina

 **Con Seiya..**

Se encontraba dando una vuelta por el parque mientras despejaba sus ideas y sus sentimientos, decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del lugar mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-Veo que estás haciendo tu tarea muy bien-dijo Kazuma mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No fue un sueño verdad-mientras lo miraba

-No-dijo Kazuma mientras sonreía y dejaba ver sus colmillos-Como te dije ella está muy cerca de ti

-Eso na ayuda mucho-dijo Seiya molesto mientras lo miraba

-Lose pero es tu tarea descubrir quién es, me tengo que ir así suerte pequeña estrella-dijo Kazuma mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

-En que me he metido-dijo Seiya mientras suspiraba frustado

-¿Seiya?-pregunto Serena mientras se acerca a el seguida de Rini

-Serena, hola-dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía

-¿Estas solo?-pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a el

-Si-dijo el mientras miraba a Rini-Ha crecido mucho, desde la última vez que la vi-mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Me despienas-dijo Rini molesta mientras quitaba la mano de Seiya de su cabeza

-Rini, no seas grosera-dijo Serena en forma de regaño para su hija

-No la regañes fue mi culpa-dijo Seiya-Bien te dejo tengo algo que hacer-mientras se levantaba de la banca pero fue detenido por Serena

-No quieres tomar un helado con nosotras-dijo Serena mientras lo miraba nerviosa

-Me encantaría-dijo Seiya mientras sonreía y seguía a Serena hacia la heladería

 **Con Yaten y Mina…**

A los ojos de los demás parecían una pequeña familia que estaban dando un paseo por el centro comercial, Yaten no se daba cuenta de las miradas de las personas ni los comentarios que hacían por en silencio, al llegar con sus hermanas se sorprendieron al verlo con Mina y más que el la trajera de la mano ya que Yaten no era muy afectuoso

-Vaya hermanito-dijo Saya mientras los miraba

-Ella les ayudara mejor que yo-dijo Yaten sin soltar la mano de Mina

-Entonces que esperamos-dijo Yukari mientras entraba a una tienda de trajas de baño

-Vamos mamí-dijo Haruki mientras jalaba a Mina hacia la tienda

-Con cuidado pequeño, nos podemos tropezar-dijo Mina mientras soltaba la mano de Yaten y entraba a la tienda

-Al parecer tienes competencia-dijo Saya mientras miraba a Haruki-Una pequeña y linda competencia

-Ya deja de molestarlo Saya-dijo Healer mientras miraba a su hermano-Vamos a buscar los trajes de baño-mientras jalaba a su hermana-Vamos Yaten

-¿Y Mina?-pregunto Yaten mientras la buscaba con la mirada

-Esta halla-señalo Yukari-Al parecer ella también busca lo mismo que nosotros-mientras miraba como la rubia trataba de encontrar algún traje de baño para el pequeño

-Ya veo-dijo Yaten mientras miraba al pequeño y a su madre, después de tanto años de esperar en volver a encontrarse con ella el destino le tenía una gran prueba para superar

-¿Encontraron algo?-pregunto Mina mientras se acercaba a ellos

-A un no-dijo Yaten mientras miraba a sus hermanas buscar algo que les gustara

-Es raro verlas y a ustedes-dijo Mina mientras reía-No lo tomes a mal pero nunca pensé que fueran sus hermanas-mientras lo miraba

-Te acostumbraras-dijo Yaten-Al parecer ya encontraron algo-mientras la miraba ir al vestidor

-Bien creo que yo también iré, podrías por favor cuidar a Haruki-dijo Mina un poco apenada

-Está bien-dijo Yaten mientras miraba al niño

-Gracias-dijo Mina mientras iba al probador y Yaten y Haruki esperaban afuera

-Como estas-dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Haruki pero este era ignorado por el-Te he hablado niño-mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Mamí dice que no hable con extraños-dijo Haruki mientras lo miraba

-No soy ningún extraño, soy amigo de tu madre-dijo Yaten mientras se ponía a la altura de Haruki

-No me agradas-dijo Haruki

-El sentimiento es mutuo-dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Haruki

-No seas grosero y asustes al pequeño-dijo Saya mientras salía con un traje de bajo color rojo-Ve a traerme otro este me queda muy grande-mientras volvía a los vestidores

-Tsk, no te muevas-dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Haruki e iba a buscar el traje de baño al encontrarlo se lo fue a llevar y abrió la primera cortina con la que se encontró pero no era su hermana, si no Mina la que se encontraba ahí con la mitad del traje de baño puesto logrando que Yaten viera más de lo indebido-Perdón-mientras se sonrojaba pero no logro salvarse de una cachetada de Mina

-Sal ahora mismo-mientras se cubría con su vestido mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo

 **Minutos más tarde..**

Las hermanas Kou solo miraban la mejilla roja de Yaten y no se atrevían a preguntar que pasar

-Por qué no vamos a comer algo-dijo Healer para romper la tensión del momento

-Me parece bien demás Haruki ya debe de tener hambre-dijo Mina mientras miraba a su pequeño

-Entonces no se diga más y vamos a comer-dijo Saya mientras sonreía

-¿Qué paso Yaten?-pregunto Yukari mientras se ponía a su lado

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Yaten mientras sus orejas tomaban una tonalidad roja

Al llegar al comedor del centro comercial se sentaron en una mesa donde todos estuvieran cómodos, pero como si el destino le jugara mal a Yaten ya que le toco sentarse junto a Mina la cual aún tenía se sentía un poco incomoda por lo ocurrido hace rato

-Mina, lo que paso hace un rato-dijo Yaten apenado

-No quiero hablar de eso-dijo Mina apenada-Olvidemos lo que paso por favor-mientras lo miraba

-Bien chicos, aquí está la comida-dijo Yukari mientras llegaba con comida para todos

-Por cierto Mina como fue que te convertiste en artista-dijo Healer mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella

-Bueno, fue gracias a la audición que hice cuando ustedes fueron jueces en un concurso de belleza-dijo Mina mientras miraba a Yaten-Después de que paso lo de galaxia y cada una de las chicas formas una vida normal, uno de los productores me contacto para hacer una audición para un serie de televisión en la cual me pude quedar-mientras sonreía

-¿Y de que trataba la serie?-pregunto Saya mientras tomaba un poco de su soda

-La serie se llamaba Full moon wo sagashite-dijo Mina mientras sonreía-Se trataba de una niña que se llamaba Mitsuki la cual quería cumplir su sueño de ser una cantante pero ella sufre de cáncer de garganta, Un día, se le aparece ante ella dos shinigami, los cuales sólo puede ver ella, llamados Takuto y Meroko, quienes responden al nombre de equipo Negi ramen. Ellos le confiesan a Mitsuki que sólo le queda un año más de vida y Mitsuki se da cuenta que no puede esperar más para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en cantante. Sin embargo, no tiene la edad suficiente para presentarse a una audición, así que hace un trato con Takuto, para que la transforme en una niña de 16 años, y su nombre artístico sea Full Moon. No sólo cambia su edad sino que su garganta está curada, y puede cantar sin ninguna dificultad. Para comenzar su carrera como cantante, Mitsuki participa en una audición de un concurso de canto. A pesar de haber mucha competencia, logra apasionar a los jueces con su entusiasmo y su hermosa voz, es ahí donde yo intervengo yo personificaba a Full moon, ahí conoció a grandes personas, después de eso regrese a Inglaterra donde empecé a estudiar arte, conseguí un trabajo en un especie de circo en donde hacia obras con danza y malabares-mientras sonreía por esos recuerdos

-Suena divertido-dijo Healer

-Y lo era, con la serie puede cumplir mi sueño de ser una idol, Mitsuki y teníamos el mismo sueño-dijo Mina mientras le ayudaba a Haruki con la comida-Pero después conocí al padre de Haruki y fue una linda historia que vivimos juntos-mientras sonreía

-Ya no eres la misma de antes-dijo Yaten-Al parecer haz madurado-mientras sonreía

-Gracias-dijo Mina tratando ver como tomaba ese comentario

-Mira mamí, mi juguete-dijo Haruki mientras le enseñaba un pequeño carrito

-Es maravilloso pequeño-dijo Mina mientras sonreía

-Si-dijo Saya mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Haruki

-Nos podrías cantar algo-dijo Yaten, quería escuchar cantar a Mina y volver a escuchar esa voz

-Aquí-dijo Mina nerviosa

-Si mamí-dijo Haruki mientras sonreía

-Anda vamos Mina nosotros también queremos escucharte-dijo Saya

-Está bien, pero primero tenemos que ir a otro lugar-dijo Mina mientras sonreía-Además sé que después de eso les gustara una propuesta que tengo para ustedes

-Pero primero comamos-dijo Yukari mientras los miraba

Después de que terminaran de comer Mina los llevo a una pequeña disquera en donde ella conocía el manager

-Mina querida-dijo el Manager, un señor no más de 50 años pero aparentaba tener 30, tenía una cabellera oscura y grandes ojos verdes-Es un gusto en volver a verte y veo que trajiste al pequeño-mientras le ofrecía una paleta

-Arthur si le sigues dando dulces le saldrán caries-dijo Mina mientras hacia un pequeño puchero-Me alegra volver a verte, quería pedirte un favor-mientras sonreía-Les quiere mostrar una de las canciones de Full Moon y además quiero pedirte otro pequeño favor pero después de que cante

-Está bien, porque no pasamos a la cabina-dijo Arthur mientras llevaba a Mina a la cabina y los demás esperaban en la pequeña sala donde podían escuchar ver y escuchar a Mina-Cuando quieras Mina

-Estoy lista-dijo Mina mientras le sonreía y empezaba a escuchar poco a poco la música y poco a poco empezó a cantar

Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono

Zutto egaiteta yume

Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no

Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni

Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara

Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni

Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku

FULL MOON wo sagashite

Let's sing a song

Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete

Day by day

Kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae

Let's sing a song

Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo

More and more

Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete

Many thanks for you

Fushigi na deai

Kurikaesu uchi

Taisetsu na mono ga suete

Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi

Ima de ha waratte aiseru

Sou itsumo hiroi STAGE ni akogareteta

Mou watashi hitori janai

Minna no egao ga afureteru

Koko ga ibasho nano kara

Let's sing a song

Konya ha SPOTLIGHT yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru

Day by day

Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru

Let's sing a song

Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai

More and more

Motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai

Let's sing a song (let's sing a song wooo)

Repeat and repeat (repeat yea yea yea)

Let's sing a song (oh let's sing a song yea yea yea yea yea)

Repeat and repeat (come on on yea)

This is song for you

-Como siempre magnifico-dijo Arthur mientras aplaudía seguido

-Al parecer no mentía-dijo Saya mientras sonreía

-Al parecer también mejoro mucho-dijo Yaten mientras sonreía

-Bien pasemos a mi oficina-dijo Arthur mientras los llevaba a ella-Mina me platico mucho de ustedes y me gustaría representarlos de nuevo-mientras sonreía-Además los Three lights fueron muy buenos en su tiempo, aceptas-mientras le sonreía

-Primero lo hablare con mis hermanos, si le parece-dijo Yaten mientras lo miraba

-Muy bien, por cualquier cosa sabes en donde buscarme-dijo Arthur mientras se despedía de ellos

Cuando salieron de la disquera ya era demasiado tarde y decidieron acompañar a Mina a su casa, Yaten cargaba a Haruki ya que se encontraba dormido, al llegar a su casa Mina le dijo dónde podía dejar al pequeño

-Gracias-dijo Mina mientras miraba a Yaten

-No fue nada además el que debería agradecer soy yo que gracias a ti podemos tener un trabajo aquí-dijo Yaten-Creo que sera mejor regresar a casa, nos vemos este fin de semana-mientras se despedía de Mina dándole un beso en la mejilla logrando sonrojar a la rubia

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia y dándome** **el apoyo para la que la continue, espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Por cierto la canción se llama New Future del anime Full moon wo sagashite, les recomiendo que escuchen la canción** **cuando lean el capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6-Un día en la playa ¡¿y un con

**Capítulo 6.-Un día en la playa ¡¿Y un concierto?! Parte 1**

El día en que irían a la playa había llegado y cada uno se estaba encargando de alistar sus cosas para poder encontrarse en aquel lugar

 **Con Mina..**

Se encontraba ablando por teléfono con Arthur

 _Está seguro es buena idea—dijo Mina confundida_

 _Sí, Mina todo saldrá bien, además esto ayudara a tus amigos que los empiecen a conocer—dijo Arthur mientras firmaba algunos papeles—No pasara nada malo_

 _Está bien tu ganas—dijo Mina mientras suspiraba_

 _Por cierto no digas nada—dijo Arthur—Quiero que esto sea una sorpresa para todos y no te preocupes que cuando sea el momento te daré una señal—mientras daba las órdenes sobre como tenía que quedar el escenario_

 _Está bien-dijo Mina mientras-Nos vemos más tarde—mientras colgaba el teléfono_

—¿Ya nos vamos mamí?—pregunto Haruki mientras miraba a su mamá

—Si pequeño, solo vamos a esperar a la tía Serena ya que nos iremos con ella—dijo Mina mientras miraba a su hijo

—Está bien mamí—dijo Haruki mientras se sentaba en el sillón y veía un poco de televisión

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Mina una camioneta la estaba esperando

—Gracias por venir Darien—dijo Serena mientras lo miraba

—No, hay de que además le prometí a Rini que vendría este día—dijo Darien mientras miraba a su hija—Lo que paso con nosotros fue algo hermoso pero a pesar de que estamos separados no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo—mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

—Iré por Mina y Haruki—dijo Serena mientras salía de la camioneta e iba a tocar a la casa de Mina, después de tocar por unos segundo Mina abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Serena

—Hola, Serena-dijo Mina mientras sonreía—¿y Rini?—pregunto mientras miraba a la su amiga

—Nos está esperando con Darien—dijo Serena

—¿Darien?—pregunto Mina confundida ya que sabía cómo estaba en este momento la relación entre su amiga y Darien

—Sí, Rini quería que él estuviera con ella y yo no podía prohibirle eso —dijo Serena—Además hemos quedado en no perder nuestra amistad

—Está bien vámonos-dijo Mina mientras tomaba sus cosas y las de Haruki, cerro bien su casa y se subían al carro—Hola Darien, mucho tiempo sin verte

—Lo mismo digo Mina—dijo Darien mientras le sonreía

—Nos alegra que estés de nuevo aquí—dijo Artemis mientras salía de sus sesto y se ponía en el regazo de Mina

—A mi también me alegra estar aquí—dijo Mina mientras acariciaba las orejas de su felino amigo y este ronroneaba feliz

—¿Y ese pequeño, no sabía que tuvieras un hermano Mina?—dijo Darien mientras miraba a Haruki acariciar las patitas de Diana—-No es mi hermano, es mi hijo—dijo Mina mientras sonreía y reía de la cara que había puesto Darien—Larga historia y es un poco difícil hablar de ella—mientras miraba por la ventana

—Mina—susurro Artrmis mientras miraba a su amiga

Después de esa conversación quedaron en silencio pero un silencio cómodo, no tardaron en llegar a la playa, cuando llegaron Darien les ayudo a bajar las cosas y fueron a encontrarse con los demás

—Chicos por aquí—les grito Lita mientras les señalaba el lugar en donde ya se encontraban Ami, los hermanos Kou, Haruka y Michiru

—Creo que hemos llegado tarde—dijo Darien mientras tomaba una sombrilla para playa

—Creo que para Serena y para mí esto no es nada nuevo—dijo Mina riendo haciendo que Serena se decayera un poco

—Vengan vamos antes de que Lita se desespere más—dijo Darien mientras cerraba el coche

 **Con los chicos…**

—Al parecer se ve que las cosas entre Serena y Darien se están arreglando—dijo Haruka sonriendo

—Parece que ya le perdiste Seiya—le dijo Yaten para que solo el escuchara—Pero ese era el destino de la princesa de la luna estar con el

—Mejor cállate Yaten—dijo Seiya molesto y apretaba con fuerza sus puños

—Hemos llegado—dijo Darien mientras sonreía—Vaya, bienvenidos de nuevos —mientras miraba a los hermanos Kou

—Gracias—dijo Taiki—déjame ayudarle—mientras tomaba algunas cosas

—Tarde como siempre chicas—dijo Lita mirando a Serena y Mina—Pero esto no es nada nuevo en ustedes—mientras reía

—Lita no seas así—dijo Serena mientras hacia un pequeño puchero

—Mejor vamos a sentarnos—dijo Ami

Mientras ponían la sombrilla y una manta para sentarse en el suelo Haruki, Rini y Diana empezaron a jugar con la arena empezando hacer un castillo de arena

—Los pequeños se ven muy felices—dijo Luna mientras los miraba hacer su castillo de arena

—Si—dijo Mina sonriendo—Para ser sincera es la primera vez que esta con niños de su edad—dijo Mina un poco nerviosa

— ¿Y eso por qué?—pregunto Yaten curioso

—Haruki creció entre los escenarios y nuestras presentaciones que hacíamos—dijo Mina— Pero se divertía mucho, además de lo que lo consentían mucho

— ¿Serena recordaste ponerte bloqueador?—pregunto Darien mientras lo miraba

—No, creo que lo olvide—dijo ella

—Dejame ayudarte—mientras tomaba un poco del bloqueador y le ponía en la espalda ya que Serena llevaba un bikini

—Creo que nosotros deberías hacer lo mismo—dijo Lita mientras de su bolsa sacaba su bloqueador y empezaba a ponérselo

—No pensé que Darien también vendría—dijo Yukari sorprendida

—Rini lo invito—dijo Serena mientras miraba a su hija jugar

—Es normal, además no quiere ver a sus padres separados—dijo Haruka mientras miraba a Seiya

—Chicos por que no jugamos un poco—dijo Rei mientras tomaba una pelota de volibol

—Sí, pido a Mina—dijo Serena mientras se colgaba del brazo de su amiga

—Eso no es justo—dijo Rei—Ella está en mi equipo—mientras empezaba a jalarla de su brazo

—Que no, ella está conmigo—dijo Serena mientras empezaba a forcejear con Rei

—Chicas—dijo Ami tratando de que pararan—Están mareando a Mina—mientras miraba a su pobre amiga en un gran aprieto

—Esta vez paso—dijo Mina mientras las miraba y trataba de componerse de verdad habían provocado que se mareara y el clima no le estaba ayudando mucho

—Pero Mina, tú eres la mejor en volibol además le daríamos una paliza al equipo de Rei—dijo Serena mientras suplicaba a su amiga

—Que dices yo seré la que le dará una paliza a tu equipo—dijo Rei

—No voy a jugar, así no habrá ventaja en ningún equipo—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía

—Ya que bien empecemos a formar los equipos—dijo Rei—Bien conmigo estarán Ami, Darien, Nicolas, Haruka, Yukari y Saya—mientras sonreían

—Oye eso no es justo—dijo Serena—Bien Seiya estarás en mi equipo—mientras lo miraba

—Lo siento bombon esta vez yo paso—dijo Seiya

—Por favor Seiya—mientras lo miraba suplicando

—Lo siento—dijo Seiya

—Está bien—dijo Serena—Los que falten estarán en mi equipo

Mientras tanto Seiya y Mina se volvieron a sentar debajo de la sombrilla y cuidaban a los niños que ahora se encontraban tomando un poco de jugo

—Por cierto, gracias—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba

— ¿Por?—pregunto Mina confundida

—Yaten nos comentó sobre los de volver al mundo de la música—dijo Seiya—Y claro que nos encantó la idea, esto nos traerá viejos recuerdos

—Me alegra que hayan aceptado—dijo Mina mientras sonreía y de vez en cuando miraba a sus amigos jugar o intentar jugar

—Cuando les dirás—dijo Seiya mientras miraba a Mina

—No lose, creo que lo mantendré en secreto más tiempo—dijo Mina mientras abrazaba sus piernas

—Sabes que lo van a descubrir—dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba su cabeza

 _Que estarás ocultando Mina—_ se dijo así misma Luna mientras miraba atentamente a Mina y Seiya en su pequeña platica, mientras se escuchaban las quejas de Serena y Rei

—Creo que esto no fue una buena idea—dijo Taiki mientras miraba como las capitanas se estaban peleando

—Y en primer lugar quien las nombro capitanas—dijo Yaten espesando a fastidiarse pero lo que lo saca de sus cabales fueron las risas de Mina y Seiya

—Calma hermano—dio Helaer mientras se acercaba a el

—Que ya te dije que eso fue falta—dijo Serena mientras se lo señalaba a Rei

—Que no lo es, eso fue un punto—dijo Rei mientras la miraba—Eso indica que nosotros ganamos

—No es cierto—dijo Serena—Nosotros fuimos los que ganamos

—Chicas por favor no se peleen—dijo Ami—Por qué mejor no vamos a descansar un poco

—Ami tiene razón—dijo Taiki—Mejor dejémoslo como un empate

—Está bien—dijeron las dos mientras se miraban

 **Con Mina y Seiya…**

—Al parecer ya terminaron con el juego—dijo Seiya mientras miraba a los chicos

—Si—dijo Mina mientras sonreía pero en ese momento sonó su celular y se alejó un poco para poder hablar

—Entonces tú eres la hija de Artemis y Luna—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba a Diana en brazos

—¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora?—pregunto Artemis mientras miraba a Seiya

—Al parecer gracias a Mina volveremos con nuestro grupo—dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba a la pequeña minina

—Eso es magnífico—dijo Luna—Ustedes eran muy buenos

—Y lo seguimos siendo—dijo Seiya mientras reia

—Lo siento chicos tengo que hacer algo—dijo Mina mientras tomaba a Haruki de la mano—Me despides de los chicos—mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el otro lado de la playa

—Eso fue raro—dijo Artemis—¿Por qué se iría?

—Hol…y Mina—dijo Serena al ver que su amiga no estaba

—Dijo que tenía que hacer algo—dijo Artemis preocupado

—¿Y la dejaste ir así como así?—pregunto molesto Yaten a Seiya

—No me dejo tiempo para ir con ella crees que la dejaría irse solo y más en su estado—dijo Seiya pero se arrepintió en lo último— _Mina me va a matar_ —pensó

—A que te refieres Seiya—dijo Ami preocupada

—Yo, esto—dijo Seiya nervioso pero antes de que pudiera hablar a los lejos se empezaba a escuchar una melodía

—Chicos escuchan eso—dijo Haruka mientras los miraba

—¿Vamos a ver?—pregunto Lita

—Primero recojamos y veamos a ver qué es lo que pasa—dijo Darien

Después de unos minutos pudieron recoger todo y acercarse al lugar donde provenía la música pudieron ver que poco a poco varias personas se empezaron a cercar y al poco tiempo un grupo conformado por cuatro chicos empezaron a cantar una canción

Sējaku o kirisaku yō otozureta no wa

Hitsuzen to shite no kaikō bokura no tame ni

Kōkai o nageku me ni utsuru kimi no SŌ

REINBŌ o totte

Utsukushiku saita

Dareka no sēmē ni

Tokeru hana nē

Kimi ni mo mieru darō

Kitto

Kasaneta ayamachi nurikaeyō

Nando demo ī sa

Kurikaeshiteku sutātorain

Kako to wa chigau asu o

Futari dake no kibō egaku sutātorain

I never say good bye

Itsu datte sō sa

Keizoku shiteku shōmei to shite no kesshō

Honoka ni yureru hi o yadoshite

Kōsai o hanatsu mirai yakitsuketa

Kimi no me wa sukoshi kanashisō de

Take out look into my eyes

Saigo no hitoshizuku o nugutte

Every time you wanna think call me

Saisho ni deatta ano basho de sa

Chiri yuku unmē ni aragatte SŌ

Azayaka ni sakihokore

Always

Kimi no utau koe e to tsunagaru yō

Kokoro no oku narihibiita boku no ne

Inori ni ukabu asu o

Ikiru imi o kibō ni kaeru kara

I wanna to be with you

Nidoto wa nai ima no genjitsu o

Te ni ireru tame no gisei nante keshite

Kodoku to ketsubetsushi kirenai

Ima no boku ni nanka narenai

Sore demo īnda

Hibiki watare inori yo

Kodama suru bokura no utagoe

Isshun no hikari o kaita

Terashidasu ichirin no hana yo

Kimi to futari de te o tsunaide

Zutto itainda

Kasaneta ayamachi nurikaeyō

Nando demo ī sa

Kurikaeshiteku sutātorain

Kako to wa chigau asu o

Futari dake no kibō egaku sutātorain

I never say good bye

Itsu datte sō sa

Al terminar la canción todos aplaudieron ya que se habían fascinado con la canción

—Muchas gracias chicos, ahora denle una gran bienvenida a nuestra querida Mina—dijo uno de los chicos de cabello azabache

—¡¿Mina?!—dijeron a coro mientras miraban como su rubia amiga salir de color rosa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas que terminaban forma de plumas y de él salían dos alas, mientras su cabello estaba ondulado y estaba maquillada un poco suave, llevaba una bostas de color rosa que le llegaban a la rodilla de tacón pequeño

— _Parece un ángel_ —pensó Yaten mientras se sonrojaba un poco por su pensamiento

—Si le tomas una foto durara más—le dijo Seiya mientras reía un poco

—Callate—dijo Yaten sonrojado y miraba a Mina cantar

Doushite doushite suki nan darou

Konna ni namida afureteru

Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta

Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta

Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa

Futari niteru no kana?

Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou

Kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo

Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

Tooku hanarete wakatta yo

Nakinagara sagashi tsudzukette maigo no kodomo no you ni

Kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute

"dare mo ni shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne

Futari nitetta no kana?

Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni

Doushite omoide ni dekinaii darou

Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo

"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo

Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou

Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo

Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka

Tooku hanarete wakatta yo

Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte iru darou

Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai

En todo el momento en que Mina se encontraba cantando la canción sus ojos se encontraban cerrados pero el público podía ver y escuchar todos los sentimientos que se encontraban en esa canción, al abrirlos les dedico una linda sonrisa a todos los presentes pero en especial a Yaten

— _Si supieras que todo esto es lo que siento por ti_ —pensó Mina mientras seguía sonriendo

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias por el continuo apoyo en esta historia los personajes y las canciones no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, los unicos personajes que me pertenecen son Haruki y Kazuma.**

 **La primera canción se llama Daisy es el endig del anime** **Kyoukai no kanata**

 **La segunda canción se llama Myself del anime Fullmoon Wo Sagashite y el vestuario de Mina es uno de los que usa Mitsuki.**

 **watch?v=7EECJb3Y_Rs**

 **Les recomiendo ver el video ya que en el minuto 3:35 esta el vestuario de Mina**


	7. Chapter 7-Un día en la playa ¡¿y un con

**Capítulo 7.-Un día en la playa ¡¿y un concierto?! Parte 2**

En todo el momento en que Mina se encontraba cantando la canción sus ojos se encontraban cerrados pero el público podía ver y escuchar todos los sentimientos que se encontraban en esa canción, al abrirlos les dedico una linda sonrisa a todos los presentes pero en especial a Yaten

— _Si supieras que todo esto es lo que siento por ti_ —pensó Mina mientras seguía sonriendo

—Muy bien chicos bienvenidos y espero que disfruten esta tarde—dijo Mina guiñaba un ojo y empezaba a cantar otra canción

Anata no kawari ni sora naite ita nara

watashi wa umi ni natte dakishimeru kara

arashi ni nomikomarete chizu nakushita to shite mo

anata no senaka ga ima no watashi no michishirube yo

Tsuki to taiyou mitai hanarete ite mo

chikazuite ite mo hikari wo uketomeru

kyori de ite ne

Smile smile

itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

smile smile

shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

smile smile

ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

N to S jishaku mitai itsuka kizukeba

hikare ai atarimae no you na sonzai

tomaranai dare mo shiranai himitsu no tokei no you

onnaji mojiban no ue futari susunde yuku yo

Se no takai anata no hari watashi yume miru

chiisana hari ga nandomo kasanatte

ai wo kizamu

Smile smile

itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

smile smile

shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

smile smile

ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

Smile smile

itsumo mite ite zutto mite ite donna toki mo

smile smile

shinjite itai kanjite itai itsumade mo

smile smile

ureshii asa mo kanashii yoru mo wakachi aeru

egao wasurenai yo

I cannot live without you forever

Mientras Mina seguía cantando, Arthur se acercaba al grupo de amigos a los cuales los llevo detrás del escenario donde dio instrucciones para que Taiki, Seiya y Yaten comenzaran a reglarse y a ensayar la canción

 **Mientras tanto en el planeta Kinmoku…**

La princesa Kakyuu se encontraba leyendo los informes sobre el planeta y recordando a sus pequeñas estrellas

—Mi princesa perdón por interrumpirla pero alguien la busca—dijo una de las sirvientas mientras hacia una reverencia

— ¿Quién podría buscarme?—pregunto confundida—Esta bien hazlo pasar—mientras le daba una sonrisa a su sirvienta

—Hola princesa—dijo Kazuma mientras sonreía y entraba a la sala del trono

—¿Tu?—dijo ella un poco asustada y poco a poco perdía el color de su rostro

—Así es princesa, esta visita será corta solo quiero que me devuelva lo que le pertenece al reino del sol—dijo Kazuma mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Está bien—dijo Kakyuu mientras se acercaba a el—Sabes que tanto el reino de la Luna como nosotros no quisimos hacer eso, fuimos engañados—mientras lo llevaba a una sala secreta

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso no cree—dijo Kazuma mientras apretaba los puños—Pero esta vez no dejare que vuelva a pasar lo mismo

—Aquí estamos—dijo Kakyuu mientras abría la puerta dejando ver una sala que solo la iluminaba una pequeña luz y en el centro de ella se encontraba una espada se podía ver en la funda los detalles de esta y aun lado de ella estaba un collar una pequeña gema de color anaranjado en forma de lagrima—Lo hemos guardado y escondido de todos ni mis estrellas saben de esto—mientras bajaba la mirada

—Por lo menos esta vez hicieron algo bien—dijo Kazuma mientras se acercaba a la espada y al collar y los tomaba con delicadeza—Volverán a donde siempre debieron estar—mientras desaparecía de ahí

—Ya es hora de que todo esto se sepa—dijo Kakyuu mientras miraba un viejo libro

 **De regreso en la tierra…**

Los chicos ya se encontraban listos para volver al escenario aunque los nervios en ellos estaban presentes

—Estarán bien además ya lo han hecho muchas veces—dijo Lita mientras los miraba

—Quien dice que estamos nerviosos—dijo Yaten mientras afinaba la guitarra

—Tu solo te delatas enano—dijo Yaten mientras areglaba su cabello

—Por favor no empiecen a pelear y no lo echamos a perder—Taiki mientras miraba hacia afuera del escenario

—Bien chicos es su turno—dijo Mina mientras llegaba con ellos—Y no estén nervioso—mientras reía un poco y se cambiaba por un vestido de color perla que le llegaba hasta los talones y esta vez llevaba una zapatillas blancas y tomaba un violín

—Ven hasta Mina se dio cuenta—dijo Rei

—Ya, basta de pelear y vayan a cantar—dijo Arthur mientras los empujaba hacia el escenario—Tiene que dar un gran show

—Bien chicos vamos a dejarlos con la boca abierta—dijo Seiya y se presentaba ante el público—Muy buenas tardes nosotros somos los Three Ligths y espero que les agrade esta canción—mientras comenzaba Yaten a tocar la guitarra y Taiki el piano y Mina con el violín y le ayudaba a Seiya en los coros

Kimi no kokoro he, kimi no kokoro he

Todoke, todoke, todoke

Boku no kokoro ga, kimi no kokoro he

Todoku youni, utau yo

Daitai itsumo doori ni

Sono kado wo magareba

Hitonami ni magire komi

Tokete kiete iku

Boku wa michi wo nakushi

Kotoba sura nakushite shimau

Dakedo hitotsu dake wa

Nokotteta, nokotteta

Kimi no koe ga

Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo subete

Boku wo arukaseru

Kumo ga kireta saki wo

Mitara kitto

Nee, wakaru deshou? (nee, wakaru deshou?)

Aimai ni ikiteite mo

Kokoro ga mijuku demo

Sore de ii hora soko ni wa

Daiji na hito ga iru

Kimi ga mayou no nara

Boku ga michishirube ni narou

Ato wa shinjireba ii

Tashikameru sube wa motta

Osorenaide

Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru

Kimi ni wakaru you ni

Soshite ayumu michi wo

Motto tera sou

Doko made mo (doko made mo)

Kami, koe, kuchi, yubisaki he todoke

Ima dake demo ii (ima dake demo ii)

— _Seiya—_ susurro Serena al ver como ponía cada sentimiento en cada palabra que decía

—Si teniendo talento—dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a Serena

—Darien tiene razón a pesar de que siempre se entrometía en lo que no le convenía—dijo Haruka mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Tienen talento

—Si son muy buenos—dijo Michiru mientras miraba asombrada a los chicos

—Perfecto—dijo Arthur—Mina no se equivocó en presentármelos—mientras miraba a los chicos

Al acabar la canción antes de que los chicos Mina los detuviera y les indico la última canción que tocarían con ella, con la cual la ayudaran a cumplir su sueño

Sono DOA(Door) akete

Nokori-jikan ga

Suikomareteku

Hitomi wo agete

Massugu mitsume

Saigo no KISU wo shite

Arukidashite ne

HONTO wa

Kaze ga

Chigireru-kurai

Kokoro ga hikitometeru

Michi wa wakareru no ne

Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta

Anata no eranda

Shiroi RUUTO(Route)

Sobieru mirai

Mayowanaide

* Umi ga hirogaru

Kaze ga yurete-kuru

Sukoshi samui KEDO

Hashiri-dashite

Anata no KOTO

Wasurenaide

Ichiban ai-shiteru

Tsurai kedo

KOKO kara miteru

Sabaku no yoake wo

Sono mado akete

Anata no jikan

Hajimatte-yuku

Mabuta wo tojite

Shite hoshikatta

Saigo no yoru no KISU

Oboete-ite ne

HONTO wa

Sora ga

Kuzureru-kurai

Kokoro ga naite iru

Michi wa betsubetsu na no

Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta

Watashi no eranda

Aoi RUUTO

Sobieru mirai

Wasurenaide

Asa ga hajimaru

Hito ga ugokidasu

Sukoshi kowai KEDO

Arukidashite

Watashi no KOTO

Wasurenaide

Ichiban ai-shiteru

Kurushii kedo

KOKO kara miteru

Sabaku no yoake wo

* Umi ga hirogaru

Kaze ga yurete-kuru

Sukoshi samui KEDO

Hashiri-dashite

Al terminar la canción los aplausos fueron comenzando poco a poco y los chicos se despedían haciendo pequeñas reverencias y saludando al público y volvían a entrar a donde los demás se encontraban

—Chicos han hecho un gran trabajo ahora vamos a celebrar—dijo Arthur mientras le abría una botella de champaña

—El jefe se ve feliz—dijo Tom un chico de cabellera azabache y con unos grandes ojos miel

—Como no, si este mini concierto estuvo lleno y los nuevos lo hicieron bien—dijo Han otro chico de color azul

—Ya chicos vamos a celebrar—dijo Mina mientras se acercaba a ellos—Hoy fue un gran día, hace mucho quw no sentia todo esto

—Hey Seiya—dijo Serena mientras se acercaba—Lo hicieron bien—mientras sonreia y estaba un poco nerviosa

—Gracias Serena—dijo Seiya mientras le sonreía y miraba como su pequeño hermano hablaba con su rubia amiga

—Sí que me demostraste hoy que ibas hacer una gran estrella—dijo Yaten mientras se acercaba a Mina—Y eres más que eso—mientras dejaba un beso en su mejilla provocando que ella se sonrojara y Haruki frunciera el ceño

La noche llego y era hora de volver a casa Darien se encargó de llevas a Mina y Serena a casa asa que los demás no se preocuparon, primero dejaron a Mina y Darien le ayudo con Haruki ya que se había quedado dormido, después de que Mina le diera las gracias dejo a Serena pero no antes de decirlo algo

—Lucha por el—dijo Darien mientras besaba su frente—Recuerda que uno mismo forja su destino—mientras dejaba a una Serena confundida, al entrar reviso que Rini estuviera dormida al igual que sus pequeños compañeros gatunos pero al llegar a su cuarto encontro una pequeña nota dirigida a Luna y Artemiss

 ** _Ya es hora de que la verdad se sepa…_**

 ** _Atte. La princesa Kakyuu_**

—¿De qué verdad hablaran?—pregunto Serena antes de sus ojos se cerraran

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores que han leído mi historia y que les ha gustado se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Muy pronto se descubrirá un secreto que tiene que ver que con la princesa de la Luna y la princesa Kakyuu.**

 **Las canciones que aparecen son:**

 **Smile-Full Moon Wo sagashite**

 **Michi to you all.-Es de Aluto les recomiendo que la escuchen ya que para mí esta canción describe todo lo que Seiya siente por Serena**

 **Ruta de Venus.-Sailor Moon tenía que poner esta canción ya que con ella Mina le demostró a Yaten en el anime que su sueño no solo era un capricho.**

 **Dudas y sugerencias no duden en comentar.**


	8. Capítulo 8- Un día junto a ti

La mañana comenzaba y empezaba un nuevo día, Mina se despertó y empezó hacer su rutina hoy empezaría a buscar una primaria para Haruki ya era tiempo de que conviviera con niños de su edad

—Vamos pequeño despierta—dijo Mina mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hijo

—No, mamí cinco minutos más—dijo Haruki mientras se acurrucaba en las mantas

—Está bien pero solo cinco minutos más—dijo Mina mientras lo dejaba descansar un rato más

Después de media hora y de mucho rogar Mina junto su pequeño hijo se encontraba en la búsqueda de una buena primaria para su niño

—Es muy grande la ciudad—dijo Haruki mientras miraba asombrado por las calles y los grandes edificios con grandes letreros de anuncios comerciales

—Si ha crecido mucho—dijo Mina—Te llevara a visitar todos los lugares donde mamí solía frecuentar con sus amigas—mientras sonreía

—Está bien mamí—dijo Haruki mientras le sonreía

Recorrieron toda la ciudad para que Haruki conociera un poco más y se familiarizara con las calles, venían tan concentrados en su pequeña platica que no se dieron cuenta que tropezaran con alguien provocando que la bolsa de Mina se cayera y todas sus cosas se esparciera

—Discúlpeme—dijo Mina mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y se incaba para tomar sus pertenencias

— ¿Mina?—dijo una voz muy conocida por ella

— ¡Yaten!—dijo ella mientras lo miraba confundida

—Hola—dijo el un poco nervioso, nunca pensó que se sentiría así en la presencia de Mina y más de su pequeño hijo— ¿Qué están haciendo?—mientras los miraba con una gran sontisa

—Además de dar una vuelta por la ciudad estoy buscando una escuela para Haruki—dijo Mina mientras le sonreía y termina de guardar sus cosas

— ¿Necesitan compañía?—les pregunto mientras ayudaba a Mina a ponerse pie

—No—dijo Haruki mientras tomaba las manos de su mamá y trataba hacerla caminar lejos de el—Vamos mamí se hace tarde—mientras trataba de empujar a su mamá pero le era imposible

—Haruki no seas grosero—dijo Mina en forma de regaño—Además Yaten es un buen amigo de mamá y seria lindo volver hablar con el—mientras lo miraba pidiendo disculpas y Yaten solo le sonrió pero en el fondo de su corazón sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al ver que Mina lo llamaba amigo

—Está bien—dijo Haruki haciendo un pucheros

—Se parece a ti—dijo Yaten mientras reía y veía al pequeño detenidamente

—Entonces todo en su planeta ya se encuentra bien—dijo Mina mientras cambia el tema

—Si por fin la paz está en nuestro reino y la princesa se encuentra feliz—dijo Yaten sonriendo—Por fin todos tenemos ese momento de paz que necesitamos

—Si después de tantas peleas y misiones podemos tener nuestro respiro—dijo Mina mientras sonreía—Después de todo pudimos cumplir nuestros sueños y metas—mientras lo miraba

—Si—dijo Yaten— ¿Cómo conociste al padre de Haruki?—pregunto tenia duda de como aquella chica atolondra, distraída y un poco acosadora pudiera ser la mujer que se encontraba delante de el

—Vamos a esa cafetería de ahí y te cuento todo si—dijo Mina mientras señalaba una cafetería con el nombre de Mistic Moon

—Te sigo—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba

Al llegar a la pequeña cafetería se sentaron en un pequeña mesa junto a una de las ventanas dando vista hacia un pequeño jardín que había detrás de la cafería

—Mucho gusto soy Yuki y seré su mesera—dijo una chica con una tonalidad azul y vestía un traje de maid— ¿Qué van a pedir?—mientras sacaba un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma

—Muchas gracias—dijo Yaten—A mí por favor un té verde con un poco de leche

—Al pequeño le traerá una malteada de chocolate y a mí por favor un frappe de Moka blanco—dijo Mina mientras miraba a la mesera—Y un pie de chocolate—mientras sonreía

—No crees que es mucho dulce—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba asustado pero sonriendo porque sabía que la Mina que conocía nunca dejaría ser ella

—No te preocupes será para los tres—dijo Mina mientras le regresaba las cartas a Yuki

—En un rato más les traeré su orden por cierto que linda familia forman—dijo Yuki provocando que tanto Yaten como Mina se sonrojaran

—Esto, nosotros—dijo Yaten avergonzado—Mina perdón—mientras la miraba

—No importa ahora en que nos quedamos—dijo Mina mientras trataba de cambiar la conversación

— ¿En cómo conociste al padre de Haruki?—pregunto Yaten interesado

—Si mamí yo quiero saber también cómo se conocieron papí y tú—dijo Haruki

—Está bien—dijo Mina rendida—Bien por donde comenzare—mientras recordaba los momentos que paso con el

Flashback...

La joven rubia se encontraba nerviosa ya que sería la primera vez que actuaría en una serie de televisión

—Dios que nervios—dijo Mina mientras miraba los escenarios y su guion

—No estés nerviosa Mina todo saldrá bien—dijo Artemis apoyándola desde su bolso—Si puedes combatir seres del espacio exterior puedes con esto—mientras le sonreía

—Tienes razón vamos—dijo Mina mientras sonreía en eso choco con un joven provocando que el café que traía le cayera a el—Perdón lo siento mucho—mientras hacía trataba de secarlo con las hojas que traía

—Que rayos estás haciendo niña tonta—dijo el joven al darse cuenta que Mina estaba echando a perder unas partituras que había terminado de escribir

—Yo solo quería limpiar—dijo Mina pero se pudo percatar del joven que tenía enfrente parecía unos años mayor que ella, su tonalidad de piel era un moreno su cabello era castaño rojizo y tenía unos grandes ojos grises

— ¿Quién dejo entrar a esta niña aquí?—pregunto molesto

—No soy ninguna niña yo vengo a trabajar—dijo Mina molesta

—Como becaria—dijo el joven

—Claro que no hare el papel de Full Moon—dijo Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos orgullosa

—Bien estrellita acabas de hechar a perder mi trabajo—dijo el mientras le enseñaba las partituras todas manchadas

—Puedo mejorarlas—dijo Mina mientras miraba lo que se pudiera rescatar—Además son muy frías y sin amor—mientras miraba las letras

—Con que la señorita sabe mucho de ese tema—dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Sí, soy Mina Aino—dijo ella mientras se concentraba

—Noah Wood, veamos qué tan buenas eres—mientras estrechaba su mano

Fin del Flasback...

—Aquí está su orden—dijo Yuki mientras dejaba las bebidas y a rebanada de pie—Que disfruten—mientras le sonreía y los dejabas solos

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientras con cuidado le pasaba su chocolate a Haruki pero se quedó preocupada al ver que Yaten se había quedado serio pero trata de no reír por la expresión que tenía— ¿Pasa algo?

—No claro que no—dijo Yaten pero termino riendo—Nunca cambias Mina como fue que no te diste cuenta de esas partitura, dios eres un peligro andante, ¿Cómo es posible que este niño aun no termine perdido o intoxicado?—mientras los miraba

—Oye—dijo Mina mientras hacía un puchero ofendida—Fue un accidente pero al final le ayude a mejor esas canciones—mientras tomaba un poco del pie—Y yo soy una buena madre

—Pobre de papí—dijo Haruki tratando de no reír pero le era imposible—Mamí acéptalo eres un poquito distraida

—Oye tu eres mi hijo deberías estar de mi lado y apoyarme—dijo Mina mientras lloraba falsamente, pero aun así Yaten y Haruki no pudieran evitar seguir riendo y poco a poco Mina se unía con ellos

Con Artemis y Luna...

—Nunca pensé que este día llegaría—dijo Artemis mientras miraba la nota de la princesa Kakyuu

—No quiero que esto ocasione problemas futuros—dijo Luna mientras suspira triste

—Artemis, Luna—dijo una voz conocida para ellos

—Princesa Kakyuu—dijeron los dos mientras hacía una reverencia

—Guardines—dijo ella—Creo que ha llegado el momento en que les contemos sobre el reino del sol—mientras miraba triste hacia el suelo—El guardián del rey del antiguo planeta de Solarum ha venido haberme y se llevó la espada y el collar que le pertenecía a la antigua reina

—Entonces Kazuma sobrevivió—dijo Artemis— ¿Creen que este en busca de venganza?—pregunto mientras miraba a las dos mujeres

—No lose pero será mejor decir la verdad no quiere que se repita la historia—dijo Kakyuu

—Ni yo, después de eso la reina Serenity nunca volvió hablar sobre el reino del sol o su historio era un tema prohibido—dijo Luna mientras miraba hacia el cielo—Acabamos con un reino, familias—mientras miraba tristemente hacia su pareja

—El más culpable de esto fui yo en borrarle la memoria a Venus y hacer como jamás pasara algo—dijo Artemis—Perdió tanto esa noche y nosotros le hicimos olvidar todo, la rompimos solo por proteger a nuestra reina sin saber que lo que estábamos haciendo acabaría mal

—Fue para un bien Artemis para que no sufriera y por su dolor se llegara a llevar por la venganza—dijo Luna

—Termino protegiendo sus ideales y a las personas que más daño le hicieron—dijo Artemis molesto—Kazuma no es tonto y sabes muy bien que él no es como nosotros, el terminara haciendo lo mismo que nosotros hicmos

—Por eso tenemos que encontrar a mis estrellas y a sus protegidas para que sepan todo esto—dijo Kakyuu—Tenemos que terminar esto, no podemos dejar que la historia se repita

—Tiene razón tenemos que acabar con esto, la llevaremos con la princesa Serena—dijo Luna mientras comenzaba a caminar

—Por favor síganos—dijo Artemis serio

Con Yaten y Mina...

Seguían hablando tranquilamente hasta que una señora mayor se acercó a ellos

—Buenas tarde me presento soy Haruka Moon soy la gerente de esta pequeña cafetería y estamos haciendo una pequeña promoción para atraer más familias como la de ustedes y queríamos saber si ustedes quieran participar—dijo la señora Haruka mientras le sonreía era una mujer que pasaba de los 60 años su cabello estaba lleno de canas pero conservaba una linda sonrisa y unos grandes anteojos cubrían sus ojos de color café

—Ehh esto nosotros—dijo Mina muy nervioso además de que trataba de cubrir su sonrojo

—Aceptamos—dijo Yaten mientras sonreía— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?—mientras limpiaba una mancha de chocolate de las comisuras de Mina

—Si—dijo Haruki feliz—Vamos mamí di que si—mientras la miraba suplicante

—Está bien acepto—dijo Mina mientras sonreía

—Perfecto solo les tomaremos un par de fotos las cual las utilizaremos para los anuncios en nuestra página de internet y algunos volante que entregaremos—dijo Haruka mientras sonreía—Así que solo actúen como hace unos minutos, esto se verá más natural y saldrá mejor—mientras les sonreía

—No se preocupe lo haremos bien—dijo Yaten mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mina—Ven Haruki—mientras lo ponía en su brazos—Ahora dile a mamá que diga ah—mientras le pasaba un tenedor con un pedazo de pie

—Okey—dijo Haruki mientras tomaba el tenedor y se lo ponía en la carita a su mamá

—Con que me van a dar de comer eh—dijo Mina mientras sonreía y tomaba ese pedazo de pai y Yuki aprovechaba para tomarles una foto y así poco a poco siguieron tomando fotos y conversando con Haruka ya que habían cerrado el café pero ellos se habían quedado para poder seguir hablando

—Iré al baño Yaten por favor cuida a Haruki—dijo Mina mientras corría hacia el baño

—No te preocupes yo me hago cargo—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Haruki y viceversa— ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Mientras tanto con Mina...

Se encontraba vomitando por primera vez en todo el día, había pensado que las náuseas habían desaparecido pero al parecer seguían presentes y su pequeña niña se hacía presente por un poco de atención

—Creo que debería ir a un médico, no es normal que siga con estas nauseas—se dijo asimismo mientras se miraba al espejo—Estoy más pálida que un muerto—aplico un poco de maquillaje y salió del baño pero se encontró con la señora Haruka

—Cuando le piensas decir—dijo Haruka mientras la miraba a los ojos

— ¿Decir que?—pregunto Mina confundida

—Hay niña no te hagas la tonta—dijo Haruka—Sobre el bebé—mientras sonreía

— ¡¿Cómo?!—dijo Mina verificando que Yaten no haya escuchado pero sonrió al ver como su pequeño Haruki se la estaba pasando muy bien con Yaten

—Míralos él se lleva muy bien con el pequeño otro más no dañara su relación—dijo Haruka sonriendo—Soy una señora que ha vivido mucho y recolectando conocimiento, no me puedes hacer tonta niña—mientras la miraba

—Sus palabras son muy lindas pero él no es el padre de mi hijos—dijo Mina mientras suspiraba y acariciaba su vientre—Mi esposo falleció haces unos meses pero antes de morir me dijo que no me cerrara al amor y que sea feliz, pero tengo miedo de decir la verdad que el futuro se vea afectado—mientras hacia una mueca

—Niña el futuro puede ser algo incierto pero nosotros lo forjamos con nuestras propias manos así que no dejes que eso te detenga—dijo Haruka mientras limpia las lágrimas de Mina—Solo mira a ese par—mientras señalaba a Yaten y Haruki riendo y dándose de comer—Para que no compartan lazos sanguíneos los dos se ven felices no tengas miedo además solo basta con mirar a sus ojos para ver el amor que te tiene y tus ojos tienen el mismo brillo hasta el más ciego en el amor puede ver lo que hay en sus corazones así que no tardes más y empieza a presumir a este pequeño—mientras acariciaba con cariño el vientre de Mina y regresaba a la mesa donde estaban

—Tiene razón creo que ya es hora de decir la verdad—dijo Mina mientras los miraba con una sonrisa y volvía con ellos

—Cuando estén listas las fotos se las mandaremos—dijo Haruka mientras les sonreía—Bien creo que ahora si es hora de que regresemos a nuestras casas

—Es cierto ya es demasiado tarde—dijo Mina mientras miraba la hora en su celular—Haruki debió de haber ido a la cama hace mucho tiempo

— ¿Necesita que la acompañemos a su casa?—pregunto Yaten mientras le ayudaba acomodar la mesa en donde estaban sentados

—No te preocupes hijo vivo en el piso de arriba mejor acompaña a esta linda jovencita las calles a estas horas no son un lugar seguro—dijo Haruka mientras le guiñaba el ojo

—Yaten no te preocupes yo puedo llegar a casa sola además no me queda lejos—dijo Mina mientras miraba hacia el cielo al parecer comenzaría a llover

—No seas terca Mina además no dejare que lleves cargando al niño todo el camino—le contesto Yaten mientras tomaba a Haruki en sus brazos y el pequeño lo abrazo por el cuello para quedarse profundamente dormido

—Está bien—dijo Mina rendida—Sera mejor darnos prisa antes de que comience a llover

—Sera mejor correr—dijo Yaten mientras comenzaba a caminar un poco rápido dejando atrás a Mina

—Espera Yaten—dijo Mina mientras trataba de alcanzarlo pero le era dificil

En todo el camino fue un poco silencioso pero los pequeños balbuceos de Haruki provocaban que Yaten riera por todo el camino

—Gracias Yaten—dijo Mina mientras miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada

—No tienes nada de que agradecer además mis hermanos me matarían si supieran que te hubiera dejado ir sola—dijo Yaten mientras imagina el posible sermón que le darían y el regaño de parte de sus hermanas por llegar a desaprovechar esta oportunidad

—Te lo recompensare lo prometo—dijo Mina pero al pasar un pequeño callejón escucho un pequeño quejido lo que hiso que la detuviera— ¿Escuchaste eso Yaten?—pregunto Mientras se acercaba al lugar

—Espera puede ser peligroso—dijo Yaten pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Min había entrado sola a ese oscuro callejón pero lo que lo asusto más fue el grito de Mina— ¡Mina¡—pero su alivio fue al verla salir sana y salva pero con ella traía un pequeño zorro

—Mira Yaten no es hermoso—dijo Mina mientras se lo acercaba a la cara

—Tonta me diste un gran susto pensé que te había pasado algo—dijo Yaten preocupado mientras la miraba molesto

—Pero no me paso nada—dijo Mina mientras acariciaba al pequeño zorro que se acurrucaba en sus brazos—Al parecer está herido—mientras seguía acariciando sus orejitas—Llevémoslo a casa

Después de uno diez minutos llegaron a la casa de Mina, Yaten se encargó de llevar a Haruki a la habitación que compartían él y Mina y lo recostó en la cama y lo arropo mejor

—Descansa pequeño—dijo Yaten mientras sonreía

—Noches papí—susurro Haruki provocando que Yaten suspiraba una parte de él estaba feliz pero la otra dolido, si se hubiera quedado a luchar por Mina el en verdad seria el papá del pequeño, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Mina con su pequeño compañero— ¿Tienes alcohol y vendas?—pregunto

—Creo que si iré a ver al baño—dijo Mina mientras revisaba si tuviera los instrumentos que Yaten le había pedido—Solo encontré un poco de alcohol y algodón—mientras los ponía en la pequeña mesa de la sala

—Está bien—dijo Yaten mientras se acercaba a Mina y con cuidado quitaba su moño—Esto también servirá—pero aun así se quedó viendo a Mina un poco más, pero los quejidos des pequeño zorro los distrajeron

—Que le pasa con verla así—pensó Kazuma mientras los miraba

—Sera mejor que lo ayudemos rápido Yaten—dijo Mina mientras se separaba de el

—Si es lo mejor—dijo Yaten mientras empezaba a curar las heridas del zorro al terminar coloco el listón que utilizaba Mina como moño como una venda improvisada—Listo pequeño, bien Mina creo que es hora de irme ya es demasiado tarde—mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba en la sala

—Quédate esta noche—dijo ella mientras tomaba la manga de la camisa de el—Ya es tarde y peligroso, además está lloviendo—mientras señalaba la ventana

—No quiero dar molestias—dijo Yaten nervioso una parte de él quería quedarse pero otra irse

—No las darás—dijo Mina—Ven vamos te llevara a la habitación—mientras lo tomaba de la mano pero eran vigilados bajo la mirada de Kazuma

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí?—pregunto Yaten al ver que Mina lo había llevado al cuarto donde ella dormía con Haruki

—Por el momento es el único cuarto que está en condiciones para dormir así que no te quejes—dijo Mina tratando de no reír—Ten pon te esto—mientras le pasaba una pijama—Es de mi padre, espero que no te quede tan grande—al ver la mirada de Yaten de confusión

—Bien iré a cambiarme—dijo Yaten mientras entraba al baño y Mina aprovechaba para ella también ponerse su pijama que era un camisón de color anaranjado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, al salir del baño se encontró a Mina ya en la cama mientras abrazaba a Haruki—Ni siquiera lo pienses—la mira al ver que ella quería reírse ya que parecía un niño pequeño con esa pijama

—Pero pareces un niños pequeño—dijo Mina mientras reía bajo para no despertar a Haruki

—Cállate—dijo Yaten avergonzado y se acostaba en el suelo

— ¿Qué haces ahí?—pregunto Mina mientras lo miraba acomodándose en el suelo

—Dormir que más podrías hacer—dijo Yaten de manera sarcástica

—Ven acá—dijo Mina mientras palmeaba un espacio en la cama—Te lastimaras y después me lo vas a reprochar así que mejor sube a la cama—mientras sonreía—Y no quiero un no como respuesta— a Yaten no le quedo más que otra y tuvo que acostarse con ellos, se sentía incómodo ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de Mina en un solo lugar—Buenas noches Yaten—mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos poco a poco

—Buenas Noches Mina—dijo Yaten pero antes dejo un beso en frente—Descansa—mientras también él se quedaba dormido

—Solo esta vez espero que la historia no se vuelva a repetir no podría volver a perdonar a esas dos princesas—dijo Kazuma mientras se transformaba en su forma humana y miraba a su muñeca donde se encontraba el lazo de Mina

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Mina y Yaten se están acercando poco a poco y Haruki lo está empezando aceptar.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia a todas los lectores.**

 **Perdónpor demorar tanto con la historia y volvi a reescribir el capitulo espero que lez agrade...**


	9. Capítulo 9-Secretos del pasado

La noche paso tranquila y sin complicaciones para Yaten, podía decir que era la primera noche en que descansaba con mucha tranquilidad, pero para Mina fue todo lo contrario ya que no pudo descansar nada, no sabía si eran las náuseas o su pequeño garbanzo que le provocaban esas sensaciones en su estómago, había terminado en el baño más de cinco veces esa misma noche pero después de una larga noche el sueño logro vencerla

La mañana comenzó como otro nuevo día, el primero en despertar fue Yaten con la maravillosa imagen de Mina y Haruki dormidos pero se preocupó un poco en la rubia ya que la encontraba un poco pálida, acaricia con cuidado de no despertarla pero no pasó desapercibido las ojeras que poco a poco comenzaban a notarse

—Mamí—susurro el pequeño mientras comenzaba a picar la mejilla de su mamá

—Shh pequeño ella ahora está dormida—dijo Yaten sabía que Mina tenía el sueño muy pesado

—Pero tengo hambre—dijo Haruki mientras hacia un puchero

—Ven vamos yo te preparare algo y también a tu mamí—dijo Yaten mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba hacia la cocina

—Está bien—dijo Haruki no muy convencido

Mientras tanto Kazuma se encontraba acostado en unos de los sillones dormidos pero al escuchar unos pasos se despertó y empezó a vigilar todo lo que pasaba

— ¿Quieres algo en especial?—pregunto Yaten al pequeño

—Waffles con tocino—dijo Haruki mientras miraba a Yaten

—Muy bien—dijo Yaten y comenzó a preparar la masa para los waffles

Kazuma aprovecho para salir de la casa e ir al encuentro con las princesas, ya quería que este secreto que estuvo guardado por mucho tiempo se descubriera y conocieran la realidad de la princesa de la Luna y de las flores, mientras tanto Seiya se había preparado para ir a darle una visita a Mina y a su hermano quería ver que tanto habían avanzado en esta noche

 **En el templo de Rei…**

Las chicas junto con la princesa Kakyuu ya se encontraban en la entrada del templo

— ¿Princesa?—dijo Saya sorprendida de verla ahí— ¿Por qué esta aquí ha pasado algo grabe?—pregunto

—Nada de eso mis estrellas, pero tenemos que contarles algo muy importante—dijo Kakyuu mientras miraba a sus pequeñas estrellas y a las sailor´s junto con la princesa de la luna

— ¿Tenemos?—pregunto Serena confundida

—Sí, Serena esto también nos concierne a nosotros, ya que fuimos cómplices en esto—dijo Luna apenada

— ¿De qué están hablando Luna?—pregunto Lita

—Sobre como la reina Serenity y la princesa Kakyuu terminaron exterminando a todo un reino, el reino de mi señor—dijo Kazuma mientras se apoyaba en una de las estatuas que había en el templo y los veía—El reino de Solarus

—De que estas hablando—dijo Haruka molesta en acusar falsamente a si a la princesa

—Solo de la verdad—dijo Kazuma mientras miraba fijamente a Serena y a Rini—

 **En la casa de Mina…**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Seiya molesto

—Solo vine a visitar a mi amiga y ver si mi hermanito no le hiso cosas malas—dijo Seiya mientras se burlaba de su hermano que se había sonrojado

—Ni que fuera tú—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba

—Y tienes mucha suerte de no ser tan genial como yo—dijo Seiya mientras reía—Así puedo ser el único y genuino de la familia

—Eres molesto—dijo Yaten mientras cerraba la puerta

—Pero así me quieres en tu amargado corazón—dijo Seiya mientras entraba a la casa y saludaba a Haruki

Mientras tanto Mina comenzaba a despertarse se desoriento un poco al ver que ni Haruki y Yaten estaban en la cama así que decidió ponerse una bata e ir a buscarlos, pero al llegar a la cocina solto una pequeña risa al ver que no solo se encontraban Yaten y Haruki preparando el desayuno sino que también Seiya se encontraba con ellos y estaban haciendo una pequeña pelea con lo que parecía harina y huevos

— ¿Y díganme quien va a limpiar esto?— pregunto Mina mientras señalaba el pequeño o más bien dicho gran desastre que había en la cocina

—El mamí/Mina—dijeron a coro Haruki y Seiya mientras señalaban a Yaten el cual los miraba molesto

—Ni lo crean el primero en empezar esta guerra fue Seiya—dijo Yaten molesto—Así que me ayudan o se quedan sin desayuno—mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Está bien—dijeron los dos como niños regañados

Mina solo podía reírse de esa escena, parecían niños pequeños, después de unos minutos por fin habían logrado terminar el desayuno

—Bien ahora a comer—dijo Seiya mientras se sentaba junto con Haruki y comenzaba a desayunar

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientras tomaba un pequeño pedazo de Waflle con un poco de miel con tocino, esperaba que esto ahora si se quedara dentro de su estómago—Delicioso—mientras sonreía y agradecía en silencio a su pequeño garbanzo de que por fin algo pudiera quedarse dentro de su estomago

—No está nada mal—dijo Haruki mientras tomaba grandes pedazos

—Ahora que recuerdo Taiki me comento que nos veríamos en el templo de Rei al parecer hay algo muy importante de que hablar—dijo Seiya

—Mamí ¿Dónde Kazuma?—pregunto Haruki mientras buscaba con la mirada a Kazuma

— ¿Kazuma? —pregunto con sumo inveteres Seiya

—¿Kazuma?—pregunto Mina también confundida de quien hablaba su hijo

—Mamí—dijo Haruki mientras hacia un puchero—El zorro mamí que trajimos ayer en la noche—mientras fruncía ceño

—Oh, así que ya lo nombraste—dijo Mina con una sonrisa—Tal vez ya regreso a su casa—mientras lo miraba

—Pero, él dijo que se quedaría conmigo—dijo Haruki mientras comenzaba a sollozar

—Haruki, hijo no llores—dijo Mina mientras acariciaba su mejilla

—Ven acá—dijo Yaten mientras se levantaba de su silla y lo tomaba en brazos y lo calmaba—Mira tal vez Kazuma salió a dar un paseo y más tarde vas a ver que volverá—mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

—Lo prometes—dijo Haruki mientras los miraba a los ojos

—Lo prometo por el meñique—dijo Yaten mientras alzaba su meñique y lo entrelazaba con el de Haruki

Seiya y Mina miraban esa escena con mucha ternura, Yaten se comportaba de forma natural como un padre y Haruki empezaba a tomarle cariño a él Mina había aprovechado para sacarles una foto ahora solo faltaba decirles

 **En el templo de Rei…**

Las chicas ya se encontraban cómodas en la sala principal pero Serena junto con la princesa Kakyuu se encontraban un poco incomodas por la mirada de Kazuma, el parecía como un águila lista para atacar a su presa en cualquier momento

— ¿Y bien por qué no empezamos?—pregunto Hotaru mientras jugaba con el cabello de Rini

—Faltan más gente—dijo Kazuma—Dos estrellas fugases y Venus—mientras los miraba serio

—Los llamare—dijo Rei mientras tomaba el teléfono y le marcaba a Mina, solo esperaba que tanto Seiya como Yaten estuvieran con ella

—Me siento un poco nervioso y presionado—comento Artemis mientras miraba a Kazuma

—Todo saldrá bien Artemis—dijo Luna en forma de apoyo a su marido pero también temía la reacción de Mina

 **En la casa de Mina…**

Después de ese lindo momento Yaten se ofreció a bañar a Haruki ya que no quería que su mamá lo bañara cosa que ofendió un poco a Mina pero logro comprender después de unos minutos

—Y bien—dijo Seiya

— ¿Y bien qué?— pregunto Mina mientras lo miraba

—No te hagas la tonta, cuando les piensas decir sobre eso—dijo Seiya mientras la apuntaba con dedo el vientre de Mina

—Yo—pero antes de que Mina pudiera decir algo fue salvada por el timbre de su teléfono — Tengo que contestar—mientras se levantaba por su teléfono e iba a contestarlo—Si ellos están conmigo, si no tardaremos en llegar nos veremos pronto

— ¿ Y bien que querían?—pregunto Seiya cuando Mina colgó el teléfono

—Nos tenemos que ver en el templo de Rei en 10 minutos—dijo Mina nerviosa

 **30 minutos después…**

Después de haber pasado una media hora para poder llegar al templo de Rei fueron recibidos por un gran regaño y estrumpidos por Kazuma por fin pudieron comenzar con la tan ansiado plática

—Bien ahora que todos hemos llegado por fin podre contar lo que paso hace años y cómo fue que los guardianes de la luna se encargaron de esconder todo esto—dijo Kazuma mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Estoy confundida, ¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto Mina mientras miraba a Kazuma

—Pronto lo sabrá solo déjeme contar todo la verdad que el imperio de la luna junto con el reino de las flores han estado ocultando de usted—dijo Kazuma dio un gran suspiro y comenzó el relato—Hace años existía el reino del sol o más conocido por Solaris, era un gran reino lleno de luz y grandes árboles, nuestro rey era la persona más feliz además de pacifista, él nunca le gusto meterse en guerras—sonrió al recordar los momentos que vivió con su rey—En uno de sus tantos viajes para conocer el universo jamás pensó que encontraría el amor en el imperio de la luna, aun recuerdo lo nervioso que puso al verla en aquel vestido—sin dejar de mirar a Mina cosa que no fue desapercibida por Yaten cosa que lo estaba molestando

—Espero que esto tenga algún sentido—dijo Yaten mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Y lo hare así que no vuelvas interrumpir—dijo Kazuma un poco molesto—Bien como seguía, mi rey se había enamorado a primera vista, le costó tanto conquistar el terco corazón de la reina pero poco a poco se lo gano, se habían casado en una ceremonia en secreto ya que la reina Serenity no estaba tan de acuerdo de esa relación pero aun así eso no les importo, escaparon juntos, el reino de Solaris jamás pensó en vivir una época tan radiante pero eso duro poco ya el imperio de la luna mando a destruir todo el reino de Solaris por falsas acusaciones—mientras apretaba los puños—Pero lo que jamás les perdonare por asesinar a mi rey y a mi príncipe

—Sabes que jamas fue nuestra intención además nosotros no sabías que ella estaba embarazada—Luna seria

—O claro que lo sabían, pero como lo arreglaron claro borrándole la memeria a mi reina para que olvidara todo lo que había pasado y siguiera sirviendo a la tonta princesa de luna que ni siquiera puede defenderse ella sola, ya que tiene que morir todos sus lacayos para que, para que ella solo fuera feliz y cumpliera su estúpido deber como princesa—dijo Kazuma mientras miraba a Serena con furia— Para mí jamás serás una princesa si no una cobarde que se esconde de los demás

—Ya basta—dijo Darien mientras interrumpía a Kazuma—Con reprocharle a la princesa Serena su pasado no ganaras nada, sé que te duele pero eso no hará que tu rey vuelva—mientras miraba a Serena preocupado

—Kazuma—dijo la princesa Kakyuu mientras se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba ante el—Lo siento mucho por favor perdona nuestro error

—Princesa—dijeron sus pequeñas estrellas al ver lo que estaba haciendo su princesa

—Entiende nosotros no sabíamos que la información era falsa, en verdad no queríamos que esto pasara—dijo Kakyuu

—Kazuma—esta vez la que hablo fue Mina pero su voz era diferente, era más tranquila y muy conocida para el zorro, una gran luz de tonalidad anaranjada cubrió a Mina dejando ver a la guardiana Venus del pasado, llevaba puesto un vestido naranja que dejaba ver un poco de su espalda en donde se encontraba un tatuaje en forma de sol

— ¡¿Mi reina?!—dijo Kazuma sorprendido

—Espera que—dijo Haruka asombrada mirando a Mina

—Ya deje ese dolor en el pasado, yo aprendí hacerlo así que tú también—dijo Venus mientras acariciaba su mejilla—Ese día todo perdimos muchas cosas, pero ahora tenemos nuestra segunda oportunidad así que hay que aprovecharlo—mientras sonreía—Ahora quítale esa marca esa estrella, el no merece morir tambien

—Espera como que morir—dijo Seiya asustado y miraba la marca que había en su brazo y como poco a poco su color iba aumentando

—No solo es una marca del reino de Solaris si no también una maldición—dijo Kazuma mientras miraba Seiya—Solo serias mi moneda de cambio en el caso de que volviera ocurrir lo mismo—mientras acercaba su mano al brazo de Seiya y quitaba la maldición que había en Seiya

— ¿Entonces ya no tendré que cuidar a Mina?—pregunto Seiya confundido

—Claro que seguirás cuidando a mi reina no quiero que ande sola menos con el pequeño príncipe—dijo Kazuma mirando a Yaten fijamente

—Ahora Kazuma recuerda lo que te dije—dijo Venus mientras sonreía—Ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad que tenemos que aprovechar—se acercó a Yaten y le acaricio la mejilla con mucho amor—Ahora cuídalos mucho por favor— mientras la misma luz volvía a cubrir dejando ver a una Mina desorientada y un poco mareada— ¿Qué paso?—logro decir antes de perder el conocimiento Yaten logro sostener en brazos, Rei le había dicho que la llevara a uno de los cuarto de visita en donde la recostó con cuidado, Yaten se había quedado con ella junto la compañía de Haruki, se había preocupado al ver a su mamá en ese estado

Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba afuera del templo las palabras que había dicho Kazuma un estaba frescas le dolían pero sabían que eran verdad

—No deberías darles tanto importancia a sus palabras era el dolor que estaba hablando—dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba con un poco de té

—Gracias—dijo Serena un poco desanimada

—No agradezcas y Serena no tomes tan enserio sus palabras, el pasado es pasado—dijo Seiya mientras miraba hacia el cielo—Ahora solo hay que vivir el presente y ser felices—mientras le daba una gran sonrisa a Serena

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Hola y perdón por la espera, no sabía cómo seguir el capítulo espero que les guste.**


	10. Capìtulo 10-Sospechas y verdades

Había pasado ya más de dos horas y el silencio poco a poco iba desapareciendo de la sala para comenzar una charla más cómoda y tranquila

—Usted no han visto que Mina está actuando rara—comento Yaten de la nada mientras miraba a las chicas y a sus hermanos

— ¿Rara en qué sentido?—pregunto Serena

—Es verdad, Mina se comporta extraño como si escondiera algo de nosotros—dijo Ami mientras los miraba preocupada

—Es normal chicos dejemos a Mina descansar, además todos guardamos secretos—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba una taza de té tranquilamente

—Claro que no es normal Seiya así que no te tomes esto a burla—dijo Yaten enojado—Creo que Mina sufre de bulimia—mientras miraba a sus amigos de manera seria

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?—pregunto un poco molesto Kazuma al levantar falsos hacia su reina pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Seiya lo detuvo

—Lo que estoy diciendo que Mina puede estar enferma y no nos lo quiera decir—dijo Yaten

—Eso explica por qué se ve muy delgada y pálida—dijo Darien mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Tenemos que ayudar a Mina antes de que sea demasiado tarde

— ¿Por qué creen que no lo esté ocultando?—pregunto Serena triste

—Puede ser que sufra depresión—dijo Ami—Acaba de perder a su esposo y tiene un pequeño hijo el cual tendrá que cuidar sola—mientras miraba hacia el suelo algo triste

—Entonces tenemos que ayudarla para salir de esa depresión—dijo Haruka mientras veía a sus amigos

 **Con Mina**

Había despertado hace menos de cinco minutos, sonrió al ver a su pequeño Haruki acurrucado junto a ella, acaricio la pequeña mejilla de su hijo, esto de guardar secretos poco a poco estaba comenzando a cobrarle facturas, se sentía mal en mentirles a sus amigas y sobre todo a Yaten pero tenía miedo y mucho

—Perdona por ocultarte pequeña pero prometo que pronto arreglare todo—susurro Mina mientras acariciaba su vientre pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se asustó un poco de que alguien pudiera oírla pero se alivió al ver quien entraba por esa puerta era Seiya

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—pregunto Seiya mientras se sentaba junto a ella

—No sabría decirte—dijo Mina mientras daba un gran suspiro—Esto si que fue una gran sorpresa al saber todo eso—mientras lo miraba

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con sobre el otro asunto?—pregunto Seiya

—¿No se dé que asunto estés hablando?—pregunto Mina

—Hablo sobre el pequeño y muy pronto gran asunto que se está formando en tu vientre—dijo Seiya mientras le señalaba el vientre—Sabes Yaten empieza a sospechar y no solo el—mientras la miraba con un poco de burla

— ¡¿Qué cosa?!—pregunto Mina asustada mientras el poco color que tenía en la cara desaparecía

—Calma ellos piensan que te has vuelto bulímica—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba—Y que estás pasando por una gran depresión

—Creo que se me salió de control esto—dijo Mina frustrada y apretaba las sabanas que la cubrían—No estoy preparada para decirles

—Todo a su tiempo Mina—dijo Seiya mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza—Eres fuerte

—Gracias—susurro Mina

—¿Interrumpo algo?—pregunto con un poco de molestia Serena mientras entraba a la habitación y miraba aquella escena

—No para nada —dijo Mina mientras le sonreía

—Iremos al Crown para comer así que solo faltan ustedes dos—dijo Serena un poco seria mientras los miraba

—Está bien bajaremos un en unos minutos Serena—dijo Seiya tranquilo mientras miraba a Serena salir del cuarto

—¿No la notaste rara?—pregunto Mina mientras trataba de despertar a Haruki

—Algo—dijo Seiya sin dejar de ver la puerta

—Crees que este celosa—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba complice

—Ya deja de imaginarte cosas—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba—Ahora bajemos antes de que manden a otra persona o se hagan ideas—mientras le ayuda con Haruki

 **Minutos después…**

El camino hacia el Crown estuvo lleno de anécdotas del pasado y como había sido la vida de las chicas durante la ausencia de las estrellas

Habían decidido ir diferentes carros ya que ahora eran un gran grupo e irse caminando tomaría un poco más de tiempo

Como era de esperarse a Mina la mandaron con los hermanos Kou para que cierta persona tuviera más acercamiento hacia ella

—Entonces—dijo Yaten un poco dudoso sobre que hablar

— ¿Entonces?—le pregunto Mina mientras lo miraba tratando de encontrar que era lo que en estos momentos pasaba por la mente de Yaten

—Nada olvídalo—dijo el mientras miraba por la ventana

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel carro incomodando un poco a los dos

— _Que rayos pensaba Seiya en dejarnos solos_ —pensó Yaten algo nervioso

—Sabes aun no creo que estén aquí—dijo Mina mientras los miraba con una sonrisa—Pero me alegra de volver a verlos

 **Con los hermanos Kou…**

—Sabes que Yaten te matara por dejarlo solo con Mina—le dijo Taiki a Seiya riendo un poco

—Me lo agradecerá—dijo Seiya mientras reía y sostenía a Haruki

—¿Creen que esta vez logren estar juntos pregunto?—pregunto Helear mientras miraba a sus hermanos

—¿Mamí y el eran novios?—pregunto Haruki con un poco de temor

—No, Yaten era demasiado gruñón y orgulloso para aceptar sus sentimientos por ella—dijo Seiya

—Y dinos pequeños ¿Cómo es tener a Mina de mamá?—pregunto Figther curiosa de la respuesta del pequeño

—Es la mejor mamá del mundo—dijo Haruki sonriendo—Puede ser un poquito distraída pero la quiero mucho—mientras sonreía, los hermanos Kou solo compartían una tierna mirada

 **Con Mina y Yaten**

—Sabes esto es demasiado tenso e incómodo por que no hablamos de cualquier cosa—dijo Mina mientras miraba a Yaten

—¿Lo amaste? —pregunto Yaten sin rodeos mientras se paraba al ver la luz roja del semáforo y miraba a Mina

—Con todo mi fuerza —dijo Mina sabiendo a quien se refería—No te puedo fue una persona muy importante para mí—mientras lo mira a los ojos—Pero una parte de mi corazón le pertenecía a otra persona que también ame con locura—mientras sonreía

—¿Y se podría saber quién?—dijo Yaten con gran curiosidad mientras poco a poco se acercaba a Mina ella solo se quedó quieta atenta al próximo movimiento de Yaten

—¿En verdad quieres saber?—dijo Mina nerviosa y mordía su labio inferior

—Si—dijo el muy decidido mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ellos, Mina lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue cerrar los ojos y sentir los cálidos labios de Yaten sobre los de ella, fue un beso corto pero en el Yaten pudo obtener la respuesta que tanto buscaba, aunque el quería seguir con aquel beso la luz del semáforo y los otros carros estaban en su contra

—Ya está en verde—dijo ella un poco sonrojada mientras le señalaba hacia el semáforo

—Lose—dijo el sin dejar de mirarla

—Creo que debemos avanzar—dijo Mina con nerviosismo en voz, en este momento no sabía qué hacer, había soñado con besar esos dulces labios pero en este momento su cuerpo era todo una montaña rusa de emociones

—Está bien—dijo el menor de los Kou mientras le daba una sonrisa traviesa, comenzó avanzar pero él tenía otra idea mejor de ir al Crown, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para estar tan solo un momento con Mina

 **Con los chicos…**

Habían llegado no hace más de diez minutos en los cuales se les hacía raro que ni Yaten ni Mina hubieran llegado

—¿Creen que se hayan perdido? , la ciudad ha crecido mucho y tanto Mina como Yaten han estado lejos de Tokio—pregunto Serena preocupada de que algo les pudiera haber pasado

—No lo creo—dijo Lita—Además no creo que se les haiga olvidado como llegar al Crown—mientras buscaba alguna señal del carro

—Porque mejor no entramos y los esperamos—dijo Darien mientras ponía un poco de tranquilidad

—Eso sería una buena idea—dijo Artremis en su forma humana, se sentía un poco inquieto de que los dos estuvieran solos, a lo largo de los años que compartió con Mina logro ver en ella a una hija

—Además si llegara a pasar algo Yaten se encargaría de cuidar de Mina—dijo Halear mientras defendía a su hermano

—Entremos antes de que preocupes al pequeño—señalo Taiki mientras miraba como su Seiya se encargaba de distraer al pequeño

—Sera lo menor—dijo Ami mientras los miraba

Como lo había dicho Darien des un principio habían entrado al local a esperar un poco más a sus compañeros, habían pedido bebidas para ellos mientras llegaba

—Creo que ellos tuvieron otros planes—dijo Seiya mientras miraba su celular

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunto Haruka mientras lo miraba raro

—El enano ´´secuestro ´´ a Mina—dijo Seiya mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

— ¡¿Qué?!—dijo Haruki asustado ya que no había comprendido el tono en que Seiya lo había dicho al punto del que el pequeño empezara a llorar

—Maldición, Seiya ya lo asustaste—dijo Michiru un poco molesta mientras se acercaba al pequeño Haruki y le explicaba la realidad de lo que paso

—Perdon—dijo Seiya un poco nervioso ante la miradas que lo estaban atacando—No queria decirlo así pequeño, solo que el enano llevo a Mina a otro lugar para poder platicar con ella un poco

 **Con Yaten y Mina…**

—Sabes que puedo marcar al 119 sin ninguna dificultad—dijo Mina mientras tomaba su celular en broma— ¿Acaso piensas secuestrarme?

—Yo tendría más motivos para marcar a ese número no olvidemos que tu nombre es sinónimos de desastres—dijo Yaten en forma de broma y recordando aquellos momentos desastroso en que la rubia se veía implicada y a veces el también era arrastrado

—Hey—dijo Mina mientras hacia un pequeño puchero que a Yaten le pareció adorable

—No te preocupes no pienso secuestrarte además creo que tu primero me secuestras a mí que yo a ti—dijo Yaten mientras le daba una rápida mirada a los ojos—Y no me lo niegues

—Está bien tienes razón—dijo Mina mientras reía un poco— ¿Puedo saber a dónde me llevas?— pregunto un poco curiosa

—Ya lo veras—dijo Yaten sin dejar de mirar el camino

—Sabes esto raro, tú, yo solo en un auto—dijo Mina mientras miraba el camino, su panorama cambiaba poco a poco los grandes edificios fueron remplazados por un gran mar azul sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia

—Creo que esto no es nada raro a comparación con tener un gato que habre y que pueda transformarse en humano—dijo Yaten

—Bueno en eso tienes razón—dijo Mina

—Hemos llegado—dijo Yaten mientras estacionaba el carro pero un pequeño gruñido proveniente del estómago de Mina—Creo que primero comeremos antes de ir al lugar que te quiero enseñar—mientras sonreía

—No te preocupes no tengo tanta hambre—dijo Mina pero su estómago y su pequeño bebé no pensaban lo mismo y demandaban comida ahora mismo

—No seas terca anda vamos—dijo Yaten además aprovecharía para sacarle información y ver su ´´problema´´ alimenticio y poder pasar más tiempo con ella

 **En el Crown…**

Ya habían pedido lo que comería cada quien y mientras esperaban su comida entablaron una amena charla

—Esto es tan tranquilo, sin enemigos y podemos disfrutar más nuestra vida—dijo Rei

—Y esperemos que esa paz dure—dijo Serena mientras miraba a Rini tomar de su malteada de vainilla

—No sean pesimistas chicas si hubiera algún problema ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta—dijo Seiya—Solo hay que disfrutar esto

—¿Por qué estás tan serio pequeño?—pregunto Serena al pequeño Haruki que no había dicho una palabra desde que entraron al local

—Quiero a mi mamá—susurro un poco molesto de que ella no estuviera aquí con el pero también sentía miedo de que ella también lo dejara, pequeñas lagrimas fueron apareciendo en sus mejillas lo que logro alertar a los chicos

—Ya calma Haruki todo estará bien, tu madre esta con nuestro hermano y el la cuidara muy bien—dijo Taiki mientras calmaba poco a poco al pequeño

—Quiero a mi mamí—dijo Haruki mientras comenzaba a llorar un poco más fuerte

—Calma pequeña, veras que ella está bien—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba su celular para marcarle a su hermano

—Si que es muy unido a Mina—dijo Figther mientras miraba a Seiya tratar de calmar a Haruki

—Es lo más normal y más cuando el pequeño ya perdió a un padre, tal vez tiene miedo de perder también a su madre—dijo Kazuma un poco triste, le hubiera estar con ellos, con su rey y salvarlo del destino que ya se tenía preparado para el pero ahora tendría que vivir con esa consecuencia y enfocarse más en su reina y sus pequeños decendientes

—Por cierto chicas ya se han acostumbrado a sus nuevos nombres—dijo Serena mientras miraba a las hermanas Kou

—No, decidimos conservar nuestros nombres ya que era un poco confuso y olvidábamos como se llamaba cada quien—dijo Figther suspirando—Además ya tenemos una buena excusa si nos preguntan por nuestros nombres, diremos que nuestros padres pasaron por una época muy rara—mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

—Qué bueno ya que nos resultaba raro hablarles con otros nombres—dijo Serena logrando sacar una risa a todos

—Nunca cambias bombón—dijo Seiya mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa

—Vamos al área de juegos papí—dijo Luna mientras miraba a su padre con una gran sonrisa

—Está bien vamos pequeña—dijo Artemis mientras tomaba a Diana en los brazos

—Yo también quiero ir—dijo Rini mientras miraba a su padre

—Yo la cuido—dijo Luna mientras sonreía y tomaba a Rini en brazos

—Entonces Haruki tú también iras—dijo Kazuma sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y junto con el matrimonio gatuno se dirigían hacia la zona de juegos

Los tres adultos se habían sentado en una pequeña banca que se encontraba cerca de los juegos así tendrían una mejor vista de los tres pequeños

—Jamás pensé que volvería a ver alguien del reino del sol—dijo Luna mientras miraba cuidadosamente a Kazuma cosa que Artemis no le gusto para nada

—Ahora lo último que queda de mi reino es la descendencia mi rey—dijo Kazuma mientras miraba como Haruki ayudaba a las pequeñas en especial a Diana a subirse a los juegos

 **Con Mina y Yaten,,,**

Yaten había decidido ir primero a comer pese a las negativas de Mina, le alegraba saber que cerca de la playa se encontraba un pequeño pero lindo restaurante con un pequeño estilo hawaiano, al llegar le había pedido al mesero una mesa cerca de la ventana

—Si no pides tú lo hare yo—dijo Yaten al ver que Mina no había tocado la carta—Y no quiero un pero de respuesta—mientras lo miraba

—Está bien—dijo Mina dando un suspiro y miraba la carta pero por extraño que lo pareciera en ese momento se sentía de maravilla solo con mucha hambre así que decidió hacerle caso a Yaten y pedir una comida ligera no quería tentar a la suerte

— ¿Listos para pedir?—pregunto el mesero mientras esperaba que les diera su orden

—Si—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a la carta y a Mina y pedia lo que iban a ordenar

—Me dijiste que me ibas a dejar ordenar a mí—dijo Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—No te vi tan convencida—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba—Mina—tomo su mano y le daba pequeñas carisias provocando en ella un pequeño escalofrío— ¿Todo está bien?—pregunto

—Si—dijo ella un poco desconfiada, tenía miedo en sabaer que su secreto ya se había descubierto— _Considérate hombre muerto Seiya Kou_ —pensó

— ¿En verdad?—pregunto Yaten buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos

—Si—dijo ella mientras posaba su mirada en el mar

Poco tiempo después el mesero les trajo su comida y empezaron a comer mientras su comida estuvo llena de recuerdo y buenos momentos que compartieron en el pasado, Yaten como buen caballero pago la cuenta y llego el momento de llevar a Mina al lugar que la quería llevar

Era un pequeño lugar alejado de la playa, Yaten lo había encontrado hace unos años y lo había convertido en un lugar secreto, en el cual podía pensar y relajarse y sabía que Mina en este momento era los más que necesitaba

—Woow—dijo Mina mientras miraba como los colores contrataban con el lugar

—Cuando llegamos a la tierra, hubo un momento que me sentía tan perdido y empecé a caminar sin rumbo hasta que llegue aquí así que ahora lo comparto contigo—dijo Yaten mientras sonreía y la ayudaba sentarse

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientras sonreía, cerró los ojos y disfruto la brisa mariana que se escapaba por su cabello—De verdad Yaten esto significa mucho para mí—mientras lo miraba y daba una gran sonrisa

—Ahora quiero aprovechar la oportunidad que en el pasado desperdicie—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a Mina

— ¿De que estas hablando?—pregunto ella un poco desorientada

 **En el Crown…**

— ¡¿Qué ella que?!—gritaron todos a coro al escuchar lo que Haruki había dicho por accidente y dejando a un Seiya y Kazuma sudando frio

 **Flashback**

 _El matrimonio gatuno junto el nuevo miembro del equipo habían llegado de regreso a la mesa con unos pequeños muy hambrientos, la comida ya había llegado lo que les ahorro un pequeño alboroto de los pequeños_

 _—Están seguros de lo que le diremos a Mina—dijo Darien serio_

 _—Sí, ella no puede enfrentar esto solo, para estamos nosotros—dijo Serena con mucha confianza—No dejaremos que Mina enfrente esto sola_

 _—Pero tenemos que tener cuidado de cómo hablar con ella—dijo Ami—Puede que ella no se deje ayudar tan fácil—mientras tomaba un poco de té_

 _—Exacto, será difícil pero no dejaremos que Mina este sola—dijo Rei_

 _—Chicas yo creo que no deberíamos molestar a Mina, aún está pasando por su duelo—dijo Seiya un poco nervioso, sabía que en el barco que tanto el cómo Mina estaban pronto se iba hundir y los problemas serían más grandes_

 _—Tu acabas de perder tu voz y voto en este momento—dijo Taiki, sabía que su hermana era un poco distraído pero no tonto al pensar así y dejar a Mina sola_

 _—Apoyo a la estrella, si mi reina…digo Mina no les quiere decir nada deberían dejar así las cosas—dijo Kazuma, sabía en el estado en que se encontraba ella y esa decisión la debía de tomar ella, en decirles la verdad_

 _— ¿Por qué hablan de mi mamí?—pregunto Haruki curioso_

 _— ¿Pequeño no has notado a tu mamí enferma?—Pregunto Darien, sabía que el pequeño estaba muy apegado a Mina y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara_

 _—Mi mamí enferma—se dijo así mismo Haruki mientras ponía una pose pensativa—Ella no está enfermita, es que mi hermanita no la deja comer— comento con toda Inocencia_

 _—¿Hermanita?—pregunto Healer con curiosidad_

 _—Si mi hermanita—dijo Haruki mientras la miraba a Healaer—Mamí dice que ella se encuentras en su pancita—mientras sobaba su pancita haciendo la idea de lo que comento hace unos minutos_

 _—En verdad eres igual a tu padre—susurro Kazuma_

 _—Mina ahora sí que no tiene escapatoria—dijo Seiya para sí mismo—Ya que, chicos Mina está embarazada—mientras esperaba la reacción de sus amigos_

 _— ¡¿Qué ella que?!—gritaron todos a coro por la noticia que acababa de recibir_

 _—Creo que estoy en problemas—dijo el pequeño mientras tapaba su pequeña boca con sus manitas_

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Con Mina y Yaten…**

Mina se había recostado sobre el hombro de Yaten su compañía de alguna manera la hacía sentirse de maravilla, por fin pudo comer algo que se quedó dentro de su estómago y pudo calmar a su bebé

— ¿No estas dormida verdad?—pregunto Yaten mientras la miraba con cuidado, pero se preocupaba por aquel semblante pálido que reflejaba su rostros, su labios no eran el mimo colar rosado que recordaba del pasado, pero a pesar de eso en sus ojos se encontraba un brillo especial que no sabía cómo describir

—No, no te preocupes no llenare de babas tu ropa—dijo Mina mientras reía un poco

—Mina sobre lo que hablamos hace un rato—dijo Yaten mientras miraba el mar en busca de alguna respuesta que pudiera tranquilizar a su alborotado corazón y a las mariposas que se encontraban en su estómago en ese mismo momento

—Yaten..yo—dijo Mina con un hilo en su voz—Seguirías queriéndome sabiendo que tengo un hijo, tuve un esposo al que ame mucho—mientras lo miraba a los ojos buscando alguna respuesta

—Serio un tonto si te dejara ir—dijo Yaten mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mucho cuidado, con miedo de que en ese momento se fuera quebrar o desaparecer en cualquier momento

—Estoy embarazada—soltó Mina mientras alejaba su mirada hacia el mar que era pintado por los colores de la tarde, por un momento tuvo miedo y la idea de huir cruzo por su mente pero antes de que ella pudiera dar un paso más el la estrecho entre sus brazos con cuidado

—No te dejare sola—dijo Yaten mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella, ahora todo tenía sentido para, sabía que sería un difícil camino pero si tenía que pasar esa prueba para estar con Mina la afrontaría hasta el final— ¿Cuántos meses tienes?—le pregunto mientras se separaba un poco de ella y con mucho cuidado acariciaba el vientre de la rubia cosa que la sorprendió mucho

—Acabo de cumplir cuatro—dijo Mina ya un poco más aliviada y le daba una gran sonrisa a Yaten—Aun es muy pequeña

— ¿Pequeña?—pregunto Yaten con curiosidad

—Sí, va ser una niña—dijo Mina sonriendo mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Yaten—Aun no lo he confirmado con el doctor pero yo sé que va ser una niña—mientras le sonreía

— ¿Tan seguras estas?—pregunto Yaten mientras la miraba con una sonrisa burlona

—Es instinto materno—dijo Mina orgullosa

—Mina tu instinto digamos que nunca es de lo mejor—dijo Yaten mientras soltaba una pequeña risa

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Kou?—pregunto la rubia un poco molesta

—Hagamos una apuesta—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba—Si tu llegas a tener razón te llevare a comer a la cafetería de la otra vez así que siéntete libre de elegir lo que quieras, pero si yo tengo razón y sé que la tengo tendrás que responder que si—mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿Y a que se supone que tengo que responder?—pregunto la rubia

—Lo sabrás en su momento—dijo Yaten —Ahora disfrutemos un poco más esto

 **Más tarde…**

Poco a poco las estrellas empezaron adornar el cielo y el sol dejaba su turno para darle paso a la luna y adornara el cielo nocturno

Yaten cargaba Mina con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, apenas el sol se había ido y ella cayo profundamente dormida, había revisado la hora y ya era un poco tarde además no quería que sus hermanos y las chicas se hicieran ideas raras, coloco a Mina con cuidado en el sillón del pasajero lo bajo un poco para que estuviera más cómoda y la tapa con su saco ya que estaba un poco frio y uno quería que ella se enferma ahora menos sabiendo que estaba embarazada

El viaje de regreso a la casa que compartían con sus hermanos fue corto, había recibido un mensaje de Taiki en donde le informaba que Haruki pasaría la noche con ellos, por lo tanto lo más conveniente sería que Mina también pasara la noche con ellos

Al llegar a su casa sus hermanos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con Mina en sus brazos

—Luego hablamos—les dijo mientras subía a su cuarto para que ella pudiera descansar mejor, sabía que sus hermanos tendría muchas preguntas y era mejor que las respondiera ahora que tarde

—Y bien—dijo Taiki mientras le pasaba a Yaten una taza de tè

—Mina está embarazada—dijo Yaten mientras miraba a sus hermanos

—Lo sabemos—dijo Healer—Haruki nos dijo—mientras miraba a su hermano

—Tengo que admitir que yo también ya lo sabía pero Mina me hiso prometer no decir nada—dijo Seiya ganándose una mala mirada de sus hermanos—

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—le pregunto Kazuma en forma de zorro

—A que te refieres—dijo Yaten

—Sabiendo ya sobre el pasado y presente de Mina—dijo Kazuma mientras daba una pequeña pausa—¿Tus sentimientos sobre ella seguirán siendo los mismo?

—Una vez deje que mi estúpido orgullo me hiciera alejarme de ella pero esta vez no la dejare sola, ahora más que nada quiero estar con ella y si tengo que luchar por su amor estoy dispuesto hacerlo—le respondió con tenacidad

—Buena respuesta estrellita solo no la hagas llorar por que créeme que conocerás el poder de un caballero del reino del sol—dijo Kazuma mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro

—Y tienes nuestro apoyo enano—dijo Seiya

—Gracias chicos, en verdad se los agradezco—dijo Yaten

Después de esa pequeña charla y un poco de té cada quien se fue a su cuarto para poder descansar mejor, al llegar a su cuarto Yaten fue a colocarse la pijama y recostarse en la cama, mentiría si no admitía que en ese momento se sentía nervioso pero poco a poco ese miedo fue desapareciendo al momento en que Mina se había acurrucado junto a él, lo tenía abrazado como si se tratase de un koala

—Buenas noches—susurro para no despertarla—descanse—mientras besaba la frente de la rubia y el poco a poco se sumergía en los brazos de Morfeo

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y perdonen el gran retraso, por fin Mina le confeso a Yaten su secreto y el reacciono de buena manera y luchara por ella.

 **119** Es el número de emergencia de Japón


	11. Capítulo 11-No me digas no, por favor

Yaten se llevó una gran sorpresa al despertarse y ver como Mina lo usaba como almohada, no sabía en qué momento ella se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de él y ni preguntar por las sabanas que anteriormente los tapaban, había entrelazados sus piernas con las de él lo que provoco que el vestido de ella se subiera un poco logrando mostrar sus piernas y provocara un sonrojo en él, no quería despertarla quería admirar un poco más a esta Mina tranquila y que usaba su pecho como almohada, con mucho cuidado bajo el vestido aunque batalla un poco sentía muchos nervios de que ella despertara y pudiera mal interpretar las cosas o uno de unos de sus hermanos entrara en la habitación después de unos segundo había logrado bajar el vestido y tomar las sabanas para hacer mantener un poco más de calor y poder contemplarla así un poco más

—Hasta dormida eres inquieta—susurro para el mismo mientras acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla de ella provocando que Mina se removiera un poco y abría sus ojos mostrando ese color azul que tanto recordaba pero noto algo que desde que conocía a Mina no había notado en sus ojos se encontraba una pequeña tonalidad morada que hacía que sus ojos fueran un poco más misteriosos

— ¿Pasa algo malo?—susurro Mina al ver que Yaten no despegaba la mirada de ella

—No nada—dijo el mientras seguía mirando sus ojos, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer otro movimiento ella se percató en la posición en que estaba y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara provocando que Yaten diera una pequeña risa

—Yo..Perdón—dijo Mina mientras se levantaba de manera rápida y provocando que le diera un pequeño mareo haciendo que se volviera a sentar en la cama y tomara su cabeza dando un pequeño masaje para calmar ese mareo

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Yaten preocupado al verla así mientras se hincaba a la altura de ella para revisar su rostro—Iré por los chicos—mientras se paraba pero Mina lo sostuvo del brazo y le daba una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo

—No hay por qué preocuparlos ya me encuentro bien solo es un pequeño mareo—dijo Mina mientras se paraba de la cama con un poco de dificultad—Por favor no quiero preocuparlos—mientras tomaba su mano

—Estaba bien—suspiro el—Pero prométeme que iras al médico por favor no creo que sea normal ese color pálido que adorna tu cara y esos mareos—mientras acariciaba su cara

—Lo prometo—dijo ella—Bien vamos con tus hermanos antes de que se preocupen o imagen cosas raras

—Bien vamos—dijo Yaten con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto en la sala de la casa ya se encontraban la mayoría de los hermanos Kou con el pequeño Haruki que se encontraba jugando con Healer, el pequeño se había encariñado más a la hermana menor y ella disfrutaba la compañía del pequeño

— ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo allá arriba?—pregunto Seiya con un poco de burla

—Lo que estén o no estén haciendo allá arriba no es de nuestra importancia Seiya así que será mejor que no los molestes—dijo Taiki mientras miraba a su hermano

—Además no creo que Yaten puedan aprovecharse de una mujer embarazada—dijo Marker mientras dejaba una bandeja con leche y galletas para Haruki

—Me preocupa más que Mina se aproveche de Yaten que el de ella—dijo Figther mientras reía un poco mientras se imaginaba aquella situación

—Solo les recuerdo que están hablando de mi reina—dijo Kazuma en su forma humana pero dio un gran suspiro—pero a quien engaño mi reina aunque en algunos asuntos era madura y demostraba su fuerte carácter en algunas ocasiones se comportaba como una pequeña niña

Mientras tanto desde las escaleras Yaten y Mina se encontraban escuchando toda la conversación y la rubia se sentía un poco ofendida de que la creyeran capaz de profanar la inocencia de Yaten

—Vamos no te enojes—dijo Yaten mientras le susurraba en el oído para que no fueran descubiertos

— ¿Me crees capaz de algo así?—dijo la futura mamá mientras se cruzaba de brazos logrando mostrar un poco más su vientre abultado

—Mhh—solo murmuro Yaten mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba un poco sus hombros dando entender un poco más su respuesta pero abrió un poco sus ojos solo para ver la expresión de Mina pero se asustó al ver que no se encontraba enojada si no en sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño rastro de lágrimas

— En verdad piensas eso de mi—dijo Mina mientras soltaba un pequeño sollozo y en cara demostraba un poco de desilusión

—Eh..no, non,no Mina solo estaba bromeando—dijo Yaten mientras se acercaba y con cuidado limpiaba sus lágrimas—Sé que no serias capaz de hacer eso—y le regalaba un sonrisa genuina y llena de amor—Yo confió en ti mientras dejaba un beso en la frente de ella

—Eso espero—dijo Mina mientras hacia un pequeño mohín que para Yaten se le hacía tierno ese pequeño mohín, la tomo de la mano y la llevo en donde se encontraban sus hermanos, Kazuma y el pequeño Haruki en aquella platica en donde los protagonistas eran él y Mina

Se llevaron un gran sermón por parte de Yaten y por parte de Mina ella también los regaño pero a su manera después de eso tuvieron un gran desayuno en donde ya no volvieron a tocar el tema decidieron dirigirse al CROWN donde las chicas ya los estaban esperando, en especial Mina que fue abordada por Serena mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudia

—Cómo es posible que mantuvieras en secreto tu embarazo y más a nosotras tus amigas—dijo Serena aun sacudiendo a Mina

—Serena—dijo Luna tratando de hacer que ella parara pero parecía que Serena no la escuchaba

—Serena ya calma harás que Mina vomite—dijo Lita mientras trataba de separarlas

—Oh aun peor Serena puedes lastimar al bebe—dijo Ami mientras miraba a Serena

—Es verdad—dijo Serena mientras soltaba abruptamente a Mina—Lo siento Mina no era mi intención pero también fue tu culpa por no decirnos desde un principio—mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Oye solo quería guardarlo por un poco más de tiempo—dijo Mina mientras miraba a sus compañeras y amigas de batalla pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa más corrió al baño

—Te lo dije—dijo Lita mientras miraba a Serena

—No era mi intención pero ella tampoco no nos dijo nada—dijo Serena haciendo un puchero

—Ya chicas Serena no quería provocar eso—dijo Darien mientras trataba de ayudar un poco a la princesa de la luna

—Bombón—dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si se tratara de una pequeña niña y Serena solo se sonrojara—No te preocupes por Mina ella se encontrara bien—y como si fueran mágicas esas palabras Mina regreso a los pocos minutos con ellos

—Ahí Mina perdón no quería que eso te pasara—dijo Serena mientras la miraba con preocupación

—No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, solo son las náuseas que no han querido dejarme—dijo Mina con un poco de pesadez

—Me alegra que no pase por eso durante el embarazo de Rini—dijo Serena sin medir las palabras

—Gracias por el apoyo—dijo Mina mientas miraba a Serena con cara de pocos amigos

— ¿Y ya sabes que será?—pregunto Ami para tratar de cambiar el tema pero también con curiosidad

—No aun no, en una semana tendré la cita con mi médico—dijo Mina mientras acariciaba su vientre

—Sí que han pasado muchas cosas—dijo Rei mientras tomaba un poco de su té

—Si muchas—dijo Serena mientras sonreía—y lo mejor es que todos estamos aquí—mientras miraba a todos sus amigas

Después de desayunar y jugar un poco en el CORWN y pasar la tarde en el templo de Rei en donde ya se encontraban Artemis, Luna y la pequeña Diana que en el momento que vio a Haruki corrió hacia el para poder jugar con él en la parte trasera de la casa

—Mina—dijo Artemis mientras se acercaba a ella—Podemos hablar un momento por favor—mientras la miraba con cuidado

—Está bien ven vamos—dijo Mina mientras miraba al gato de color blanco y lo acompañaba a la entrada del templo

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?—pregunto Artremis con un poco de dolor en su voz, se sentía mal en que a la niña a la que vio crecer como Sailor V y posteriormente como Sailor Venus le hubiera mentido de esa manera en ocultarle sobre su embarazo

—Artemis—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba—Era muy difícil para mí por favor entiéndeme y no te enojes si—mientras se ponía de rodillas y acariciaba la cabeza del felino—No quería que se enterar así, enserio les quería decir pero tenía miedo de que te enojaras conmigo

—Jamás podría enojarme contigo—dijo Artemis mientras la miraba a los ojos—Pero me dolió que no me contaras todo y me puse un poco celoso en que Seiya fuera tu cómplice cuando antes lo era yo—pero lo único que obtuvo fue una pequeña risa de Mina

—Artemis, tu siempre serás mi cómplice y mi mejor amigo—dijo Mina mientras lo abraza y acariciaba la cabeza del felino

— ¿Cuándo fue que creciste?—pregunto Artemis mientras la miraba a los ojos

—Suenas como mi papá—dijo Mina mientras reía

—Mina—dijo Artemis mientras la miraba y se acurrucaba en su regazo—Me alegra que volverías

—A mí también Artemis—dijo Mina con una sonrisa y se ponían al corriente sobre todas las cosas que los dos se habían perdido durante todo este tiempo

 **Con los niños**

Los tres pequeños se encontraban jugando en el patio de templo mientras eran cuidados bajo la mirada de Kazuma

—Oye Haruki—dijo Diana mientras se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol—¿Crees que a tu mamá le guste?—pregunta la pequeña mientras sacaba de su bolsillos de su vestido un pequeño dibujo que ella mismo dibujo

—Claro que si—dijo Haruki mientras sonreía y toma el pequeño papel con sumo cuidado

—Gracias, gracias—dijo la pequeña emocionada, ella desde que era pequeña sus papás como tías le habían comentado sobre Mina y su trabajo y a ella le había fascinado mucho y que ahora la pudiera conocer le fascinaba mucho

—Denada Diana —dijo Haruki mientras le sonreía y comenzaba a platicarle un poco más sobre el trabajo de su madre

Rini solo se quede en silencio y los observaba la plática animada de Rini y Haruki, decidió dejarlos solos y regresar dentro de la casa en donde se encontraban sus papás.

 **Con Mina y Artemis**

—Mina esta noche me gustaría pasarla en casa contigo, como en los viejos tiempos—dijo Aretmis

—¿Y Luna y Diana?—pregunto Mina desconcertada

—No te preocupes Luna lo entenderá—dijo Artemis mientras le sonreia—Vamos adentro está empezando hacer un poco de frio y tú ahora debes de cuidarte—mientras la miraba

—Está bien vamos—dijo Mina mientras se levantaba con cuidado del suelo frio del templo

 **En la sala con los demás…**

—Es bueno que estemos todos juntos—dijo Ami mientras tomaba una galleta

—Sí y lo mejor de todo es que no estamos en una lucha constante—dijo Lita mientras estiraba sus brazos

—Hay que agradecer por esta tranquilidad—dijo Haruka

—Sí y aprovecharla—dijo Taiki

A los pocos minutos llegaron Mina y Artemis mientras tomaban sus respectivos lugares

—Al parecer Haruki se lleva muy bien con Diana—dijo Seiya mientras señalaba a los dos pequeños que venían muy animados

—Oye déjalo es su primera amiga aquí—dijo Mina mientras miraba al castaño

—Si "amiga"—dijo el

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir Seiya?—pregunto Artemis un poco molesto

—No le hagan caso solo le gusta molestar—dijo Taiki para soluciar el problema que haría su hermano

—Mira mamì Diana lo hiso para ti—dijo Haruki mientras le enseñaba el dibujo de ella como sailor V

—Es hermoso—dijo Mina mientras sonreía a los pequeños—Gracias Diana—mientras le sonreia

—Gracias tía Mina—dijo Diana sonrojada

Después de eso la tarde poco a poco llego y los viejos recuerdos llegaban poco a poco, mientras tanto Mina y Yaten compartían pequeñas caricias en sus manos bajo la mesa y pequeñas miradas en secreto que no eran desapercibidas por algunos de los presentes pero decidieron callar para no arruinar el momento.

La tarde poco a poco dio lugar a la noche y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa, Yaten se ofreció acompañar a Mina y así poder estar un poco más con ella aunque fuera con la compañía de Haruki, Kazuma y Artemis

La noche era tranquila pero ya se podía sentir y un poco la llegada del invierno y Yaten lo había notado al ver como Mina se estremecía un poco pero el sabía que nunca lo diría un voz alta, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba y la coloco sobre el cuello de ella

— ¿Y esto?—pregunto Mina confundida

—Está un poco frio y además no llevas nada abrigador—dijo Yaten mientras se quitaba su saco para colocárselo a ella

— ¿Y tú?—pregunto ella preocupada

—No te preocupes yo estaré bien—dijo Yaten mientras acomodaba mejor la bufanda—Tómalo como un préstamo—mientras le sonreía

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaban sus dedos

—Hemos llegado—dijo Artemis mientras interrumpía el mágico momento de Yaten y Mina

—Bueno creo que aquí yo me despido—dijo Yaten en la entrada de la puerta de la casa de Mina—Descansa—mientras dejaba un pequeño beso sobre las comisuras de Mina y sin pensarlo acaricio un poco el vientre de ella y logrando sentir una pequeña patada del bebé lo que lo sorprendió a él y a ella

— ¿Algo que me quieras contar?—pregunto Artremis mientras la miraba

—Por ahora nada—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba

—Mentirosa—dijo Artemis

—Iré a llevar a Haruki a su habitación—dijo Mina para escapar de esa conversación

—Tarde o tempranos tenderemos que hablar—dijo Artemis mientras la miraba

—Sabes que algún día tendrás que dejarla ir—dijo Kazuma mientras lo miraba desde el sofá

—Lose—dijo Artemis—Pero me da miedo dejarla ir—mientras daba un gran suspiro—En el pasado no pude saber protegerla y la hice sufrir, ahora no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar pero también no sé cómo afecta en el futuro—mientras se debatía en su deber como guardián y en la felicidad de Mina

—Deberías de dejar pensar en el futuro y vivir el hoy por el presente es donde comenzara el futuro y como lo dije antes cada uno forja su propio destino y como lo forje su futuro ya está descrito, así que si quieres ver la felicidad de Mina deja de pensar en el futuro—dijo Kazuma antes de cerrar los ojos y poder dormir un poco

 **Una semana después…**

Una semana había pasado y por fin era la hora de saber el género del bebé de Mina, Haruki estaba emocionado de saber que sería su futuro hermanito o hermanita pero la futuro mamá era la más emocionad ya que también Yaten cumpliría lo que le prometió y eso era lo que más le daba curiosidad

— ¿Listo pequeño?—le pregunto Mina al pequeño Haruki mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse

—Listo mami—dijo Haruki con una gran sonrisa

—Ahora vamos al doctor—dijo Mina mientras tomaba su bolsa— ¿Vienes Kazuma?—pregunto Mina mientras señalaba la bolsa

—Claro vamos—dijo el pequeño zorro mientras entraba en el bolso de Mina cuando se dirigía al hospital se sorprendió a encontrarse a Yaten en la entrada del hospital

—Yaten—dijo Mina sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto

—Lo mismo que tu—le respondió

— ¿Tú también vas a tener un bebè?—pregunto Hatuki sorprendido

—No, claro que no—dijo Yaten—Yo vengo a ver que será el bebé de tu mamá—mientras le sonreía a Mina

— ¿Cómo lo supiste, no le comente a nadie?—pregunto Mina—Yo quería que fuera sorpresa—mientras pensaba como rayos Yaten se había enterado

—Secreto—dijo Yaten—Ahora vamos —mientras le sonreía

Entraron a la sala de espera y esperaron hasta que llamaran a Mina a los ojos de las personas que estaban ahí los veían como una familia verdadera pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y Mina fue llamada

El cuarto estaba decorado con fotos de bebés y pequeños dibujos

—Bien la futura mamá puede recostarse aquí—dijo la doctora mientras señalaba la cama—Ahora conoceremos al nuevo miembro de la familia—mientras sonreía—Parece que esta vez el padre está presente—mientras miraba a Yaten pero antes de que él lo pudiera negar Mina lo interrumpió

—Si lose a mi también me alegra que esté presente—dijo Mina con una sonrisa

—Bien ahora a descubrir pequeño si tendrás una hermanita o hermanito—dijo la doctora con una sonrisa hacia Haruki—Estará un poco frio—mientras le ponía el gel especial a Mina en su vientre y comenzaba con la ecografía

 **Una hora después…**

Mina se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que Yaten había tenido razón pero sabía que nunca se equivocaba

—Ganaste—dijo Mina mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda

—Lose yo nunca me equivoco—dijo Yaten con una sonrisa

— ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que quieres que te responda?—pregunto Mina con curiosidad

—Pero antes yo quiero saber algo—dijo Yaten serio— ¿Por qué no negaste que yo fuera el padre?—pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Para serte sincera ni yo sé—dijo Mina—La verdad mi corazón fue el que hablo

—Entonces creo que mi pregunta no será difícil—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba—Sé que esto es demasiado rápido lo que te quiero pedir pero por favor dame un si—mientras la tomaba de la mano—Por favor se mi esposa—mientras la miraba a los ojos en busca de una respuesta

Mina solo se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir o que pensar lo único que en ese momento se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y el cabello de Mina siendo movido por el

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Por fin publico después de mucho mucho tiempo**

 **Bienvenidas las nuevos lectores y a los que aún sigue esta historia les quiero agradecer mucho a las que han llegado hasta aquí.**


	12. capítulo 12-Tan cerca y tan lejos

—¿Le pediste que se casara contigo? —dijo un muy alterado Taiki, mientras miraba con disgusto a Yaten

—¿Acepto? —pregunto un curioso Seiya pero por la mirada que Yaten le lanzo y el mejor guardo silencio

—No dijo nada, solo me miro y se fue sin decirme nada—dijo Yaten con un poco de dolor en su voz—Saben esto es demasiado gracioso, antes yo era el que huía de ella y miren ahora ella es la que huye, de alguna manera me lo merezco—mientras daba un gran suspiro

—Yaten—dijo Healer mientras se sentaba junto a el—Dale un poco de tiempo

—Creo que será mejor rendirme—dijo Yaten mientras se retiraba a su habitación y sus hermanos lo miraban con un poco de pena

Mientras Yaten se dirigía hacia su habitación por otro lado Mina se sentía como una tonta, ella había esperado casi una vida por el amor de Yaten y ahora cuando ella lo tenía tan cerca ella misa se alejaba, que es lo que hacía huir.

—¿Qué es lo que hago? —se preguntó a si misma mientras abrazaba sus piernas y dejaba que agua fuera su manta, tenía miedo, claro que le hubiera aceptado, pero era demasiado pronto, por Noah, Haruki, su pequeño bebé, mientras con una pequeña sonrisa acariciaba su vientre, pero sobre todo por las chicas, qué pensarían de ella, ¿se enojarían?, tal vez y esto estaba estresando a Mina, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y poder descansar ya que mañana sería un día duro y pesado.

 **Con Yaten…**

Se encontraba recostado mientras miraba aquel collar con los anillos que le pertenecían a Mina, se le había caída en su huida

—¿Tanto lo amas? —susurro mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el anillo que le pertenecía a Mina—Que me has hecho Minako, me tienes tan enamorado, una sonrisa, una mirada tuya me vuelven loco—mientras sonreía como tonto—será mejor que duerma

 **Con Serena…**

En ese momento ella está igual o peor que Yaten y Mina, ahora con la llegada de Seiya su mundo se volvía una gran montaña rusa y sus sentimientos estaban guerra

—¿Dime Luna que hago? —le pregunto Serena a su compañera, amiga de batalla y sorbeto su confidente

—Serena, tu destino es ser la princesa de la Luna—dijo Luna pero le dio una gran sonrisa al ver la cara que puso Serena—Pero también tienes derecho de hacer tu vida y si en verdad amas a Seiya lucha por el, amaste a Darien y te dio el mejor regalo que pudo darte a Rini, así que vive tu momento y no dejes de pasar esta oportunidad—mientras le sonreía

—Luna—susurro Serena asombrada y le daba un gran abrazo

—No tienes nada que agradecerme—dijo Luna

—Eres la mejor—mientras volvía abrazar a su amiga—¿Cómo sigue Artemis? —le pregunto

—A un no supera que Mina sea mamá—dijo Luna con una pequeña risa—Pero está feliz con ella, aunque no ha encontrado el momento para hablar con ella—mientras miraba a la rubia

—¿Crees que las chicas se enojen? —pregunto con un poco de temor

—No lo creo, pero aquí lo importante es tu felicidad—dijo Luna—Ahora será mejor descansar que mañana será un día largo.

 **Con Mina…**

Después de salir de aquel baño que la relaja un poco comenzó a ponerse su pijama pero fue ahí cuando descubrió que algo falta

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó así misma mientras buscaba entre el cesto de ropa aquella cadena

—¿Mi reina se encuentra bien? —pregunto Kazuma la observaba preocupado, desde en la tarde que había llegada la encontraba un poco nerviosa y alterada

—No encuentra mi cadena—dijo Mina mientras seguía buscando en los cajones de su cuarto, hasta debajo de la cama, poco a poco el miedo y la desesperación se estaban apoderando de ella

—Mi señora calma por favor—dijo Kazuma mientras la toma de los brazos—La encontraremos, pero tiene que mantener la calma, esto no le hace bien a usted y al pequeño príncipe—mientras la miraba

—La tengo que encontrar es de las ultimas cosas que me quedan de Noah—dijo Mina—Por favor Kazuma

—Lose mi señora, pero usted tiene que descansar—dijo Kazuma—Así que perdone por lo siguiente—mientras la miraba y ponía un dedo sobre su frente, pero antes de que Mina le pudiera contestar algo termino desvaneciéndose en los brazos de el—Aún falta mucho por delante—mientras la acostaba con cuidado en la cama y terminaba acobijarla con la sobrecama y cobijas

Fue así como la noche empezó a tomar lugar y las estrellas adornaban aquella oscuridad, mientras las personas de Tokio tomaban un descanso para empezar otro día, pero en las sombras de la noche una persona cuidadaba con recelo la casa de Mina y esperaba que la última luz se apagara.

—Pronto nos volveremos a ver su majestad—susurro aquella voz mientras desaparecía bajo una nube de humo

Una semana había pasado y la poca esperanza que tenía Yaten sobre poder arreglar las cosas con Mina las estaba perdiendo, Mina en cada oportunidad que tenia de estar a solas con Yaten las desperdiciaba para poder salir huyendo o simplemente pasaba de largo, a ella le dolía hacerle eso, pero no sabía cómo confrontarlo a los ojos

Los chicos se encontraban en el estudio de grabación para poder firmar su nuevo álbum, no mentirían en decir que no estaban emocionados

—Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que tocamos un instrumento—dijo Seiya mientras tomaba una guitarra con mucha emoción

—Si—dijo Yaten con una mueca en la voz y por la ventana del cuarto miraba a Mina pasar junto con Serena, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con ella, además tenía su collar una muy buena excusa, pero esperaría el momento adecuado, no dejaría que esta vez huyera

—¿Se lo devolverás? —le dijo Healer mientras se acercaba a él y trataba de mirarlo lo que el miraba

—Pronto—dijo el mientras volvía a guardar aquel collar con sumo cuidado

 **Con Mina Y Serena**

Mina había decidido invitar a Serena a que conociera la productora musical, además aprovecharían que los niños estaban en la escuela y así podrían entablar una pequeña charla

—Esto es demasiado grande—dijo Serena mientras miraba los pasillos, pero en una de aquellas ventanas toda su atención fue puesta para su amada estrella, no había cambiado casi nada, pero aquel sentimiento que Serena tenía por Seiya cada vez estaba cobrando más fuerza

—Sí, lo sé la primera vez que vine aquí me perdí—dijo Mina mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, vio a su amiga un poco concentrada, quiso saber por qué así dirigió la mirada hacia donde la estaba la de Serena, pero en su campo de visión lo único que vio fue a Yaten, de dolía verlo y le daba vergüenza a la vez por huir así y no poder contestar aquella preguntar que su corazón lo estaba gritando por ella—Vamos Serena te levare a mi oficina—mientras la tomaba del brazo y salía huyendo otra vez.

Llegaron a la pequeña oficina que le pertenecería a Mina de ahora en adelante, tenía un pequeño escritorio y su cuarto de audio privado, mientras que al otro lado de la oficina se encontraba un gran sofá junto con una mesa para el café, el cuarto estaba llena de luz y colores cálidos

—Es maravilloso—dijo Serena mientras miraba con curiosidad la oficina

—Gracias—dijo Mina con una sonrisa—¿Quieres algo de comer o tomar? —pregunto Mina mientras la invitaba a sentarse

—Solo agua está bien—dijo Serena mientras se entraba en el sofá

—Okey—dijo Mina mientras abría el pequeño refrigerador con el que contaba la oficina, tomo el agua de Serena y un poco de jugo para ella—Y bien que era eso tan importante que me querías comentar—mientras le daba su agua

—Yo, hable con Luna anoche sobre Seiya—dijo Serena mientras tomaba con fuerza la botella de agua

—¿Y qué dijo? —pregunto Mina con un poco de curiosidad

—Que fuera feliz—dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

—Me alegra y tienes todo mi apoyo—dijo Mina mientras la miraba

—Gracias Mina—dijo Serena—Solo falta hablarlo con Rini pero sobre todo con las chicas

—Creo que todos merecemos nuestro momento de felicidad así que sigue tu destino Serena y no mires al pasado—dijo Mina

—Tú también lo mereces Mina—dijo Serena mientras dejaba la botella de agua en la mesa de café

—Yo ya soy feliz—le dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa

—Mina—dijo Serena en forma de reprimenda—Sabes que lo que dices es mentira, es verdad que tuviste a una persona que amaste y tienes a un pequeño niño y otro en camino, muchas veces me apoyaste en poner mis sentimientos en orden respecto con Darien y Seiya y ahora mismo me estás dando tu apoyo para poder tener una historia con el así que ahora es mi turno para ayudarte con Yaten

—Serena—dijo Mina mientras la miraba sorprendida—Es difícil, además no es lo mismo—mientras la miraba un poco molesta con si misma por no saber en qué momento corazón y su razón estaban en conflicto

—No es verdad, tus amas a Yaten—dijo Serena mientras alzaba un poco la voz—Y no lo niegues

—Tienes verdad lo amo—dijo Mina rendida—Pero también ama, ame a Noah con todo mi corazón no puedo hacerle esto, me sentiría culpable en faltar a mis votos—mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas

—Mina—dijo Serena mientras la abrazaba para darle apoyo a su amiga—No estas traicionando sus votos, aunque nunca conocí a Noah y déjame decirte que estoy un poco enojada por eso, sé que él no estaría enojado contigo el quedria que fueras feliz y siguieras adelante

—Me pidió que me casara con el—susurro Mina pero llego a los oídos de Serena

—Espera, ¡¿que el que?!—exclamo con sorpresa Serena

—Yaten me pidió matrimonio—dijo Mina un poco nerviosa, pero con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

—¿Qué le dijiste? —pregunto curiosa Serena

—Hui—dijo Mina con vergüenza

—Pero Mina—dijo Serena un poco confundida—Me has confesado que lo amas

—Y por eso mismo no quiero que sufra, por alguna razón tengo una maldición con las personas que me llego enamorar, siempre pasan cosas malas y no quiero sobre todo al que le suceda algo malo—mientras la miraba con tristeza

—Mina no pienses así, si amas a Yaten lucha por él y no dejes que esa idea tonta ronde por tu cabeza—dijo Serena dándole ánimos

—No lo quiero perder a él, aun me duele la muerte de Noah—dijo Mina

—Todo estará bien—dijo Serena mientras le daba un gran abrazo, después de un momento se tuvieron que separar—¿Por cierto sabes en donde esta Seiya? —pregunto un poco avergonzada

—Ven te llevo—dijo Mina mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Serena

Mientras Mina le daba las instrucciones a Serena para que pudiera ir con Seiya y ver que iba por el camino correcto decidió ir por algo de comer a la cafetería, tomo el ascensor que la llevaría a dicho lugar, pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran una mano las detuvo, Mina no había prestado atención a la persona que se había entrado en el elevador si no más tarde cuando miro aquella persona

—Yaten—susurro mientras lo contemplaba

—Espero que esta vez no huyas—dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella despacio para no asustarla y la acorralaba entre la pared del elevador

—Yo—pero antes de que Mina pudiera decir algo el elevador de manera rápido provocando que Mina perdiera el equilibrio, pero Yaten fue un poco más rápido y abrazo a Mina con cuidado para que ella no se lastimara

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Yaten preocupado de que algo malo le hubiera pasado

—No estoy bien, gracias a ti—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba a los ojos

—Al parecer ha habido un apagón—dijo Yaten mientras presionaba el botón de emergencia para que alguien los pudiera ayudar

—Yaten—dijo Mina susurrando—Lo siento

—No es tu culpa—dijo Yaten mientras la volteaba a ver, analizaba cada detalle de ella en ese momento, llevaba un vestido de un color naranja pastel mientras era adornado por un cinturón de flores bordadas que dejaba relucir su vientre, ya había crecido un poco más no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus labios—No debí adelantarme, sin entender tus sentimientos creo que esta vez es demasiado tarde

—Eso no es verdad—dijo Mina mientras tomaba un poco de coraje para poder decir las siguientes palabras—Yo aún te amo

 **Con Serena y Seiya…**

Unos momentos antes de que ocurriera el apagón Serena se encontraba mirando como Seiya estaba tocando la guitarra, era una suave melodía que poco a poco la estaba hipnotizando, pero de un momento a otro aquella melodía paro para ser remplazada por la voz de el

—Serena—dijo Seiya asombrado de que ella se encontrara en la misma habitación que el—Es una gran sorpresa—mientras le sonreía

—Lo mismo digo—dijo ella mientras se acercaba poco a poco a el—Me alegra volver a verte—mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

—Para mí siempre será un honor verte—dijo Seiya mientras acariciaba inconsciente mente la mejilla de ella para su sorpresa ella no rechazo ese cariño

—Por fin he podido aclarar mis dudas—dijo Serena—Ya estoy lista para poder hacer mi propio destino con la persona que amo—mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Seiya

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Seiya con un poco de dolor en su voz que supo disfrazar muy bien

—A esto—dijo Serena mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y unía sus labios con los de él, el beso comenzó un poco tímido, pero cuando Seiya había captado el mensaje él la abrazo por la cintura y profundizo el beso mientras cerraba los ojos, pero a los pocos minutos se tuvieron que separar ya que había ocurrido un apagón

—Al parecen nos excedimos de más—dijo Seiya con un poco de humor

—Tonto—dijo Serena sonriendo

—Pero soy el tonto al que amas—dijo Seiya mientras la miraba con amor y la abrazaba

—Gracias—dijo Serena mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho—Por esperarme y perdóname por el pasado

—No tengo nada que perdonarte—dijo Seiya

 **Con Mina y Yaten…**

Después de aquella declaración que había dicho Mina, en el elevador inundo un gran silencio, pero fue roto por la misma Mina

—Aun te amo—volvió a repetir—pero por ese mismo amor no quiero hacerte daño—le reclimino

—¿De qué hablas Minako?—pregunto Yaten ya un poco molesto por la actitud de Mina

—Por alguna manera estoy maldita, siempre la persona que amo no me corresponde de la misma manera o sale dañada y yo no quiero que eso te suceda a ti—dijo Mina mientras apretaba sus puños

—Tonta—dijo Yaten mientras le daba ligero golpe en su frente—Sabes pensé que era una venganza por lo que paso en el pasado, pero ahora ya sé por qué lo hacías—mientras la miraba

—No es lo que piensas Yaten, me tomaste por sorpresa—dijo Mina mientras empezaba a levantar la voz un poco

—¿Y qué es lo que pienso? —le pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Realmente ya no sé, pero lo que te dije es verdad aun te amo, pero en este momento no soy una persona estable, aun me duele la muerte de Noah, tengo dos hijos y no quiero hacerte daño—dijo Mina mientras trataba de mantener un poco de distancia de el pero Yaten se encargaba de romper esa barrera que ella poco a poco estaba creando

—Lose, crees que eso me va a detener—dijo Yaten mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—Y por eso mimo aun no me tienes que responder ya que poco a poco esperare por esa respuesta—termino diciendo mientras le mostraba la cadena con dos sortijas de oro blanco

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —dijo Mina sorprendía, pensaba que había perdido aquellos anillos que la unían con Noah

—Se te cayo cuando huiste—dijo Yaten mientras con cuidado le ponía la aquella cadena

—En verdad muchas gracias Yaten—dijo Mina mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, tenía miedo de que si lo soltara el desaparecía

—No tienes que agradecer—dijo Yaten mientras la abrazaba

—Con respecto a tu pregunta ya tengo una respuesta—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba, Yaten puso toda su atención ante la respuesta que le diría Mina —Dame tiempo por favor—mientras lo miraba, veía decepción en los ojos de Yaten y se sentía culpable de eso

—Me lo suponía—dijo Yaten un poco decepcionado, si ese era su castigo tenía que aceptarlo

—¿Te parece si empezamos desde cero? —dijo Mina mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto el

—En verdad quiero responder con un sí a esa respuesta, pero creo que los dos aun no estamos listos—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba a los ojos—Pero si quiero ser tu novia, bueno claro si así tú lo quieres—mientras lo miraba esperanzada

—Tonta—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, la tomo de la continua, bueno lo poco que le quedaba y con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla mientras poco a poco se acercaba para darle un beso—Y acepto tu oferta

En ese mismo momento la luz volvió y como acto de magia las puertas del elevador, dejando salir a Yaten y Mina

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos con los chicos antes de que se hagan ideas—dijo Mina un poco nerviosa

—¿Y eso nos tendría importar? —dijo Yaten mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos—Yo eres mi novia

—Lose—dijo ella sonriendo—Ahora se lo tendré que decir a las chicas, Kazuma y sobre todo a Haruki—suspiro

—Bueno—dijo el—Entonces tendremos que dar una gran impresión—mientras la tomaba de la mano provocando que a Mina se le saliera una pequeña risa

—Nunca imagine que esto pasaría—dijo Mina—Solo espero que Noah no se enoje por esto

—Si te amo tanto como yo lo hago el quería que tu fueras feliz—dijo Yaten—Pero te respetare hasta que pases todo tu duelo y cuando estés listas, le pediré permiso a Noah para poder hacerte mi esposa.

Yaten se había ofrecido para acompañar a Mina a su casa, en sus brazos cargaba a Haruki ya que el pequeño se había quedado dormido en el CROWN, pero al llegar a la casa Mina se encontró con una gran sorpresa en su casa ya que se encontraba toda tirada y las pocas fotos que tenia se encontraban tiradas y rotas, Kazuma trataba de poder salvar lo poco que quedaba, pero no había esperanza de que alguna se salvara

—¿Qué paso aquí—pregunto Yaten mientras miraba la casa

—Alguien entro a robar, pero al parecer no encontró lo que necesitaba—dijo Kazuma con molestia, se sentía mal por no haber protegido la casa

—Mina—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba, se estaba preocupando no había dicho nada

—Yo..—no lograba articular palabra alguna se sentía mal y asustada de que alguien hubiera podido entrar a su casa y hacer todo este desastre

—Pasaras la noche con nosotros—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba—No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí, Kazuma podrías traer un poco de ropa para Mina y Haruki—mientras ponía a Haruki en el sofá y lo topaba con su saco

—Está bien—dijo Kazuma mientras iba a buscar lo que le pidieron

Yaten recogió las pocas cosas que se podían rescatar y lo guardaba en la caja que Kazuma anteriormente estaba usando

—Pasare la noche en un hotel o con Serena—dijo Mina aturdida

—No, ya le mandé un mensaje a los chicos y tendrán una habitación lista para ti—dijo Yaten ignorando lo que dijo

—Gracias—dijo Mina mientras miraba a Haruki

Después de diez minutos Kazuma llego con una maleta mediana en donde estaba todo lo necesario para su ama y el joven amo, después de eso Yaten se comunicó con un oficial de policía para poner la denuncia correspondiente.

 **En casa de los Kou…**

Mina al momento de poner su cabeza en la almohada cayo rendida, pero mantenía en sus brazos a Haruki, tenía miedo de algo le pasara a su pequeño, Kazuma decidió que era mejor dejarla descansar, pero se había asegurado en proteger bien la casa y Yaten se mantuvo velando el sueño de Mina y Haruki.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo la historia y pidiendo que la actualizar y también pido disculpas ya que tardo un poco en actualizarle, espero ya no tardar tanto.**

 **Mina poco a poco está logrando abrir su corazón hacia Yaten como él también está aprendiendo amar a su nueva familia.**


	13. Capítulo 13-Una nueva familia

Esa noche Yaten se quedó con Mina velando su sueño y el de Haruki quería quedarse tranquilo de que ella estuviera tranquila y a salvo de sus sueños, no quería volverla a ver preocupada o ver recorrer en aquellas mejillas lágrimas de dolor y tristeza, pero al llegar poco a poco la noche se fue quedando dormido abrazando a Mina y entre ellos se encontraba Haruki acurrucado buscando el calor de su madre y tratando de alejarlo, aunque cedió a los minutos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

La mañana poco a poco llego y con ello un alterado Artemis se encontraba buscando a Mina, se había levantado con la idea de tener un platica con la guardiana de Venus pero al llegar a su casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que aquel lugar se encontraba hecho un caos y al no encontrarla ahí muchos escenarios se estaban empezando a fabricar por su mente y se estaba comenzando a preocupar, así que comenzó a buscarla por aquellos lugares que frecuentaban cuando estaban juntos.

Mientras tanto con Mina había comenzado a despertarse no hace más de diez minutos, se había levantado un poco desorientada, pero al empezar a tener conocimiento en donde se encontraba se empezó a sentir más tranquila al revisar de que Haruki se encontrara bien, se encontró con una escena un tanto curiosa, su pequeño hijo usaba como almohada el brazo de Yaten mientras que el ya mencionada se encontraba con un pequeño entrecejo fruncido Mina contuvo una pequeña risa y tomo su celular para poder tomar una foto de esto.

—Espero que borres eso—susurro Yaten aun con los ojos cerrados

—¿Te desperté? —pregunto Mina un poco apenada mientras guardaba su celular ya que guardería esa foto y tal vez la enmarcaría

—No, estaba despierto hace unos minutos—le respondió mientras comenzaba abrir sus ojos y miraba a Mina

—Pero los dos salen muy lindos—dijo Mina mientras le enseñaba la foto

—Solo no se la muestres a Seiya o no dejara de molestar en un tiempo—dijo Yaten mientras colocaba una almohada para que Haruki la abrazara—Déjenoslo descansar y nosotros vayamos a desayunar

—No, yo me quedo aquí hasta que Haruki se despierte no quiero que se despierte y no me vea aquí—dijo Mina mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su pequeño hijo

—El estará bien lo prometo—dijo Yaten mientras la miraba y acariciaba una de sus mejillas—Te recuerdo que estas embarazada

—Sabes estas comenzado a sonar como mi padre—dijo Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos

—Pues en ocasiones lo parezco Minako—dijo Yaten mientras le sonreía, tenía que admitir que le gustaba llamarla por su nombre completo y ver el pequeño ceño fruncido que ponía lo ama, pero no lo admitirá en voz alta, bueno tal vez en algún futuro sea capaz de decírselo a ella—El estará bien lo prometo ahora vamos a desayunar

—Está bien tu ganas—dijo Mina un poco resignada, sabía que Yaten tenía razón, pero no quería dejar solo a Haruki, no quería que se despertara y se encontrara solo en un lugar al que no conocía mucho

—No se preocupe—dijo Kazuma mientras aparecía en el cuarto—Yo me quedo a cuidar al pequeño príncipe mientras usted toma sus alimentos

—Gracias Kazuma—dijo Mina mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa

—Bien ahora vamos—dijo Yaten mientras tomaba la mano de Mina para llevarla a desayunar

Con Artemis

El pobre guardián estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le queda y el temor se estaba apoderando de el poco a poco, su ultimo recurso fue a buscar a los Kou, no eran de su cierto agrado, aunque eso solo aplicaba a Yaten, ese chico de alguna manera nunca le agrado, aunque Luna dijera que eran celos, pero eso jamás el aceptaría, no confiaba en los Kou, primero Seiya tratando de enamorar a Serena y luego llega Yaten para ganarse la admiración de Luna y el corazón de Mina

—Espero que este ahí Mina, pero más que todo que te encuentres bien—se dijo así mismo mientras partía rumbo a la casa de los hermanos Kou

Con Mina y Yaten.

Yaten se había ofrecido en hacerle el desayuno a Mina pero ella también se ofreció en ayudarlo cosa que Yaten no quería aceptar a la primera aun no confiaba mucho en Mina en temas de cocina o utensilios de cocina

—Oye en verdad quiero ayudar—dijo Mina mientras lo observaba desde la mesa

—Y yo no quiero que terminemos intoxicados o un, pero sin cocina—dijo Yaten mientras recordaba aquellos almuerzos que le daba cuando iban a la escuela

—Oye ya he mejorado, ahora la cocina no termina incendiada—dijo Mina

—Eso es una gran razón por la cual no quiero que te acerques—dijo Yaten mientras comenzaba a cortar fruta

—Solo sucedió una vez para mi defensa—dijo Mina mientras lo miraba

—Enano no esperaba verte en la cocina—dijo Seiya mientras entraba en la cocina

—Seiya por favor no comiences—dijo Taiki mientras lo miraba—Es eso o que Mina cocine

—Buen punto hermano—dijo Seiya mientras se acercaba para sentar junto a Mina que lo miraba un poco ofendida—Oye no te molestes, pero es la verdad aún recuerdo aquellos panecillos que nos mandó nuestra fan número uno y que termino mandando al hospital a nuestro pobre manager por una intoxicación severa—mientras trataba de aguantar una pequeña carcajada pero le fue imposible ya que termino riendo en su cara cosa que no pasó desapercibida por un Yaten un poco molesto pero igual solto una pequeña risa

—No me hables—dijo Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Creí que éramos amigos y más cuando te ayuda en la escuela con Serena, eres malo Seiya Kou—soltó con un pequeño suspiro lleno de melancolía y con pequeñas lagrimas tratando de escapar

—Oye y lo somos, pero digamos que no eres la mejor cocinando—dijo Seiya tratando de arreglar el pequeño error que cometió

—Les demostrare que si se cocinar—dijo Mina mientras se levantaba e iba con Yaten ayudarlo, mientras tanto en el comedor se había quedado un Taiki regañando a Seiya un Seiya un poco afligido por lo que había pasado, pensaría una forma en pedirle perdón a Mina

El gran desayuno estuvo listo en menos de 30 minutos, habían preparado tortitas de papas y jamón, mientras eran acompañadas por fruta con yogurth y granola, mientras ponían las ultimas cosas en la mesa fueron Figther y Marker habían llegado a la mesa, se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al ver a Mina y Yaten cocinando

—Espero que sepa igual que como huele—dijo Figther

—¿Cómo fue que los dejaron cocinar? —pregunto un poco preocupada Marker

—Seiya hirió el ego de Mina—dijo Taiki mientras tomaba un poco de té

—Oye tú también fuiste parte de eso—dijo Seiya mientras lo miraba

—No me metas en tus problemas Seiya además casi la haces llorar—dijo Taiki mientras lo miraba

—¿Qué hiciste que? —le pregun Figther mientras lo miraba con desaprobación—Hay hermanito nunca aprenderás, si Yaten se llegó a enterar eres estrella muerta—mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda

—Eh—solo pudo decir el mientras tragaba duro y sentía la mirada asesina de Yaten a sus espaldas

Con Haruki

Haruki se había despertado hacia unos minutos, al principio se había sentido un poco asustado ya que no vio a su mamá a su lado, pero al ver que Kazuma se acercaba a el se tranquilizó un poco

—¿Dónde está mami? —pregunto con la voz un poco ronca mientras tallaba sus ojitos y soltaba un gran bostezo

—Ella se encuentra abajo—dijo Kazuma mientras se transformaba en humano y lo cargaba en sus brazos

—¿Me llevas con ella? —le pregunto el pequeño

—Por supuesto—dijo Kazuma mientras vamos

—Gracias—dijo Haruki

Salieron rumbo a la cosina, pero en el camino se encontraron con la hermana menor de los Kousu, Helaer la cual se encontraba caminando hacia la cocina

—Buenos días señorita Healer—dijo Kazuma mientras le daba un pequeño gesto con la cabeza

—Buenos días señorita Healer—repetido Haruki entre bostezos lo cual eternecio a la sailor star

—Buenos días Kazuma—dijo Healer mientras se acercaba a ellos—Y buenos días a ti pequeño príncipe—mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla del pequeño logrando hacerlo sonrojar

Ya en el comedor se estaban comenzando a acomodar, pero fueron interrumpidos ya que llamarón a la puerta de una manera desesperada, Taiki se ofreció a ir a revisar quien era la persona que se encontraba en la puerta y con lo que se encontró fue un Artemis en su forma humana todo despeina y lleno de sudor

—¿Artemis?—pregunto un poco confundido Taiki al verlo así—¿Estas bien?—mientras lo invitaba a pasar

—Si..Mina ella—pero su frase fue cortado ya que se percató que la persona que estaba buscando se encontraba sana y salva pero de igual manera su preocupación como guardián surgió al verla tan feliz y el preocupado—Tú—se acercó a ella

—Artemis—susurro Mina

—Yo preocupado por ti, primero llego a tu casa y que me encuentro—dijo Artemis mientras la miraba—Una sala y cocina casi calcinada y tengo toda la mañana buscándote como loco para encontrarte aquí como si nada te hubiera pasada y yo casi me muero Mina, sé que hemos estado lejos, pero por que no viniste a mí—mientras llego un momento en el que el felino comenzó a llorar. Mina se sorprendió ya eran muy pocas las veces o casi nulas en las que había visto llorar a Artemis

—Artemis—dijo Mina mientras se acercaba a él y lo abraza mientras dejaba pequeñas caricias en su cabeza—Perdóname, esa no era mi intención todo paso tan rápido—mientras la miraba—Estoy bien, estamos bien—mientras le sonreía

—Mina—dijo Artemis mientras la abrazaba—Aunque tenga una familia tú también eres parte de mi familia así que por favor dime si te pasa algo—mientras daba un gran suspiro y volvía a su forma felina

—Gracias Artemis—dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa—mientras tomaba al pequeño que se había quedado dormido—Ahora descansa mi pequeño amigo—mientras lo dejaba en uno de los sillones y lo tapaba con una pequeña cobija

—Mina—dijo Taiki mientras se acercaba a ella—También con nosotros cuentas, aunque al principio no estuvimos en buenos términos también cuentas con nosotros no solo como amigos si no como una familia—mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

—Gracias chicos—dijo Mina mientras los miraba—Se los agradezco de corazón—mientras le daba una gran sonrisa

—No nos los tienes que agradecer les debemos mucho—esta vez fue Healer quien tomo voz y voto—Además ya eres parte de la familia—mientras le mandaba una sonrisa a Yaten el cual casi se hago con el té que se encontraba tomando

—Bien términos de desayunar y nos sentaremos para ver como acomodaremos a Mina—dijo Healer

—No tienen de que preocuparse, yo me puedo ir a un hotel y me acomodo después en un apartamento—dijo Mina mientras los miraba

—Pues será mejor que te olvides de esa idea no dejaremos que estés sola en estos momentos—dijo Seiya—Ahora vamos a desayunar que este pequeño de aquí debe de estar muriéndose de hambre—mientras trataba de acariciar el vientre de Mina

—Gracias chicos en verdad se los agradezco—dijo Mina con una sonrisa

—Entonces que esperamos—dijo Figther

El desayuno se llevó en armonía y con viejas anécdotas de las cuales Haruki se emocionaba escuchar sobre las aventuras de su mamá y sus compañeras, la tarde comenzaba a llegar y Artemis comenzaba a cobrar conciencia.

Lo primero que hiso fue llamar a Luna y mantenerla al tanto de la situación que había descubierto de Mina y lo segundo que hiso fue tener una larga charla con Mina tenía que dejar todo claro y dejar el pasado en el pasado.

 **Con Serena y Luna…**

—¿Pero Mina está bien? —le pregunto Serena a Luna mientras se encargaba de peinar a Rini

—Si además los chicos le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos mientras Mina se encarga de resolver lo de su casa—dijo Luna mientras bañaba a la pequeña Diana

—Luna tenemos que ayudar a Mina—dijo Serena decidida

—Con calma Serena, no queremos abrumar a Mina y menos en su estado—dijo Luna mientras la miraba—Yo también quiero ayudarla, pero hay que ir paso a paso

—Lose Luna pero ella es mi amiga y mi compañera de batalla, no quiero que ella se encuentre mal—dijo Serena

—¿La tía Mina se encuentra mal? —pregunto Rini mientras miraba a su mamá preocupada, conocía poco de ella, pero de lo poco que conocía la empezaba a querer

—No te preocupes pequeña, mamá se encargará de que ella se encuentre bien—dijo Serena mientras sonreía—Mañana iremos a verla—mientras sonreía, Luna solo suspiro, pero sonrió sabía que cuando Serena se proponía algo lo cumpliría a cualquier costo

—¿Las tías irán? —pregunto emocionada

—Presupuesto—dijo Serena decidida

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **Perdonen por el gran retraso de esta historia, no había tenido el tiempo para poder dedicarme a escribir un capítulo y los bloqueos de autor no ayudaban en mucho.**

 **Pero si aún siguen aquí muchas gracias en verdad por la espera y todo el apoyo**


End file.
